


Bad Dragon

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Hiccup, Bottom!Toothless, Gay Sex, He loves her really, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Modern AU, Not dragon Toothless, Sex Toys, Slash, Toothcup, Toothless runs a sex shop, Top!Toothless, Well meaning Astrid, Who gets on Hiccups nerves, top!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Newly out Hiccup is dragged unwillingly to a sex shop by his overly helpful best friend. When he lays eyes on the owner, Hiccup begins to decide that maybe it was a brilliant idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**A prompt I got some time ago and lost the paper it was wr** **itten on... going through my inbox I found it again! And then Vala corrupted it thoroughly.**

**Slightly naive (for my own amusement) Hiccup who's newly out as gay, and nice sexy teacher Toothless.**

**Human Toothless x Hiccup!**

**Regular reference to and then use of sex toys. Leave ye innocence here.**

-HTTYD-

"I'm really not sure about this."

"You've said. But if you won't go find a man, we're getting you the next best thing."

Hiccup really regretted coming out as gay to his best friend. Astrid never let anything go, and Hiccup's reticence to begin dating men was her favourite project now. So he found himself being dragged to the adult store  _Bad Dragon,_ cringing and wanting the ground to open up and swallow him already. Grinning happily and completely unembarrassed, Astrid physically hauled him through the door.

The upstairs wasn't the scary part, Hiccup knew. Certain laws meant that truly obscene materials couldn't be where a child might peek, even though an open door. The glass on the windows and doors was tinted, and if he ignored what the store was  _for,_ Hiccup found he could appreciate the decor. He really liked dragons, after all. And there were lots, little figures on top of shelves and huge murals on the walls, tiniest details attended to and the artist in Hiccup was enthralled.

"Hey, can I help?"

A deep, silken voice met Hiccup's ears, belonging to a man with a particularly rich shade of dark brown skin, his short hair still visibly ringed with tight curls. Deep brown eyes and full lips stretched in a wide, bright smile. His 'uniform' was a simple polo shirt and bottoms, each covered in scale patterns and hugging a taut musculature. Before Hiccup could wrestle a response for the gorgeous stranger from his temporarily-stunned brain, Astrid leapt in.

"Hiccup needs a dildo."

And that was about when Hiccup contemplated simply running away. Astrid sensed his impending escape though, and grabbed his arm before he could make a run for it. The shop worker cracked up laughing, the sound warm and honey-like even in Hiccup's humiliation.

"Then you came to the right place. Is Hiccup a nickname?"

Apparently struck dumb, Hiccup nodded.

"Welcome to the club. I'm Terrence, but I've been called  _Toothless_  since I was a kid and lost like half my milk teeth at once."

Holding out a friendly hand, Hiccup reached to take it and noticed that 'Toothless' had his nails painted bright red, but only on the one hand. Seeming to notice Hiccup's checking for the other side, he openly explained.

"I injured my arm a few years ago" he twisted his forearm, showed a darkened, jagged scar "and suffer with an occasional tremor in this hand" he held up the painted one "so painting my other hand usually just ends up a mess. Anyway, you didn't come here for my life story, you came for my sex dungeon. Hold down the fort Helga, I'll be back up soon."

"Ok boss!"

Oh, the obscenely cute guy just  _had_ to be the boss didn't he? Astrid skipped alongside, chuckling at Hiccup's visible discomfort. When they reached the staircase, Hiccup felt like he was descending into Helheim itself.

Lining the walls were shelves and shelves of boxes, each one fronted by an unboxed version of the thing contained within. Some looked fairly normal, like he would expect - penis shaped, some in lurid colours but all basically a rubber phallus.

Then there were the stranger ones - ones in rainbow stripes or with marbled effects, some that looked painfully huge or with unusual curves. They led on to a shelf of 'masturbators' which Hiccup supposed were self explanatory and for making a change from ones hand. Near those shelves was a sort of 'backroom' that he glanced cuffs and whips and something wide and flat and studded in.

The pride of place display contained the  _truly_  bizarre things. Inhuman shapes and odd looking protrusions, with scales and knots and every box read across the top "Bad Dragon". Astrid was far too excited by everything, he decided.

"I don't even know what to say."

"I like dragons. Got in touch with Bad Dragon about selling their stuff here when I got people asking cus of what I named my store."

"Oh."

Was all Hiccup could say, watching Astrid investigate the various implements that looked like they were for some kind of torture, but he presumed someone must like them for them to be sold in store.

"Are you completely new to sex toys by any chance?"

Hiccup could only nod dumbly, frightened of some of the really sizeable ones that he imagined would  _hurt._ 'Toothless' chuckled, then headed to the downstairs counter and plucked a business card from it, handed it over to Hiccup.

"Check out our website. It has a guide to sex toys, and a beginners introduction too. You can order online if you're too embarrassed to come back, and it'll arrive in discreet packaging. Or you can come back alone if your friend is making you nervous, and I'll be happy to help you pick. I don't judge, promise."

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup pocketed the card and thanked the man quietly. It was difficult to be so painfully awkward and out of his depth as is, let alone faced with such a gorgeous human being. Hoping to escape before he spontaneously combusted out of shame, Hiccup turned and groaned inwardly as he saw Astrid actually selecting and probably considering buying things. His eyes widened at the basket contents that Toothless went to ring up for her.

"What on earth do you need" he looked at the tag "a spanking paddle and heavy-duty handcuffs for?"

To his knowledge, Astrid was single.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, no. I don't. I'd like to be able to sleep tonight."

Astrid winked, and Hiccup averted his eyes when he saw a dildo box under a bottle of lube. Some things were better left to mystery.

"Can we go now?"

Astrid paid and took the bag, which Hiccup really liked the dragon artwork on, and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't buy anything!"

"No, I didn't."

"Ugh, boys! Come on."

Hiccup had never been so glad to escape anywhere in his life. With the card burning a hole in his pocket, Hiccup had the urge to look both ways before leaving in case anybody he knew saw him coming out of a  _sex shop._ Astrid rolled her eyes, dragged him along proudly swinging the bag of torture implements at her side.

"You don't even have a boyfriend."

"And? Last guy busted my cuffs, the paddle was pretty, and lube is always a good shout."

"You bought... other stuff too!"

Astrid took so much pleasure in his embarrassment. Far too much to truly be his best friend, Hiccup decided.

"The dildo? That's for you cus I knew you'd punk out."

Hiccup glared.

"What?"

"You'll thank me later! Unless you wanna go hit on the dragon guy. He was  _cute._ And stared at your ass when you weren't looking."

Hiccup spluttered, shaking his head.

"He did not!"

"He really did. Not that I blame him, your ass be looking fine in those riding trousers."

Hiccup jumped, looking around to ensure there was nobody around to overhear her talking about his butt in his motorcycle gear. Thankfully, nobody was around the car park her car and hus motorcycle resided in.

"Astrid!"

"What? You're gay not invisible!"

Grabbing his cycle jacket and helmet out of her car, he regretted letting Astrid talk him into coming out 'shopping', although he had enjoyed the lunch they went for before the terror in the sex shop.

"You'll have to keep it cus I have nowhere to put it on my bike."

"Well, I can think of a few places" Astrid winked with a laugh "but have you forgotten we live in the same block of flats?"

"I'm trying to forget I know you at all."

Astrid cracked up laughing as she got into her car. He normally would have let her drive them both, but he'd been at work all night and just wanted to go home, sleep and forget all about his awkwardness in front of Terrence who absolutely did  _not_ check him out. He doubted Astrid would allow that, but it was his plan anyway.

He dismounted his bike in the parking bay, and Astrid politely parked right in front of him so his bike was less visible. She had a key to his door, so even if Hiccup had locked her out fully, Astrid would have opened it to where the chain lock stuck and pushed Odin only knew what through the gap. So he may as well let her in.

"Here. I got you a little one and the right kind of lube. You'll be fine! If you're gonna fuck guys you'll need to get used to more than this anyway."

"Go away you filth wizard!"

Giggling, Astrid knew he was dying to go to bed after a night at the lab designing stuff and left him to it. That was all he could remember, stripping down and ignoring the stuff on his table in favour of becoming one with his bedsheets. Sleep was blissful and refreshing, letting Hiccup wake early evening with a growling stomach and whatever the night-shifters equivalent of morning wood was.

The dildo box and lube sat on his table, forcing Hiccup to accept that the earlier events were not, in fact, a bad dream. Rather than even dare turn over the box and see  _which_ implement of dragon-genitalia Astrid had gotten him (he could see the logo on the side), Hiccup got himself food, then bravely hunted through the pile of clothes on his floor for the card he'd gotten earlier, opening his laptop like it would explode any minute.

As he went to type in the website, Hiccup jumped as his phone started vibrating on the table, the sudden loud buzzing scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Astrid, I've just woken up!"

"I know. I just wanted to ask if you had been brave enough to turn the box over yet."

"No. Go away."

"Love you too!"

She hung up and Hiccup glared at his phone, then turned back to his laptop and shook his head, finally typing the address in. The website was equally terrifying, but the beginners guide link was easy to spot and Hiccup clicked that one. It started off gentle, and then suddenly there was a picture of a neon pink butt plug and Hiccup's eyes went wide. Pushing through, he knew more than ever about silicone versus water lubricant and which toys they were safe for use with by the end. Plus the various types of things people put in their bodies.

At least that explained the almost cruel-looking curve on some of the toys pictured - prostate stimulation. Hiccup had tried to reach it once with his fingers and couldn't, which had indirectly led to the incident at  _Bad Dragon_ earlier. After drunkenly admitting that to Astrid. He certainly regretted that now.

Squinting through mostly-closed eyes, Hiccup flipped the box and sighed in relief - sort of - when he saw the one called 'Archer', which was clearly moulded on a  _human,_ not a dragon. Granted, humans didn't come with skin tones of black with blue glitter in general, but he'd seen plenty of stranger looking ones in that den of depravity. In a way, it was almost... artistic in colour? Then he left it to get ready for work, since he had almost overslept.

Hiccup pushed thoughts of sex toys to the back of his mind for work, switching out with the engineers and designers who remembered what the sun looked like when it wasn't rising to signal the end of their shift. Working on the in-depth parts of the engine design, Hiccup hummed along to the music emanating from the stereo in the corner - the great thing about lonely night shifts in a design lab was that he could play his own favourite music, wear what he liked so long as he got his work done.

"Morning night owl!"

"Is it morning? Hi Cami."

"One coffee for the Haddock."

Cami took his seat in exchange for the mug of coffee she always brought him from the staff room, knowing Hiccup would have been static and lost in the work for several hours before she arrived. He thanked her, and she asked any pertinent questions about the design to allow her to continue the job while a couple of other lab rats turned up.

"Any plans for the day before you crash?"

"Might go take a nap, I'm off tonight so I could do  _something_  with my afternoon."

"Make sure you apply sunscreen mister vampire."

"I'm pale because of my Nordic blood anyway, what difference does it make?"

The blonde shrugged, swung in her seat and shooed Hiccup off now he was free to go. Astrid reminded him she was working that day, so once Hiccup called his parents to remind them what his voice sounded like, he set an alarm and stole a quick ninety minute power nap.

Then he was redressing, not totally certain he would be able to go through with it. If he went and picked something for himself he could give Astrid the dragon... thing, and demand she never buy him sex toys again. Hiccup walked to the shopping centre; it wasn't a short stroll but he could do with the fresh air, and didn't want to lug his helmet and heavy jacket around.

"You came back!"

Pushing himself through the front doors and already feeling some residual awkwardness return from yesterday, Hiccup nodded at Toothless, who lit up at the sight of him. Acting like he was thrilled to see someone who hadn't even bought anything from the shop yet. Hiccup was just an awkward potential customer... and without Astrid, he was going to have to hold this conversation himself.

"Yeah. Astrid's at work."

The store wasn't dead, but when he glanced around Hiccup realised nobody was even looking at him. They were just getting on with their own thing.

"You want to try the new lube we just got in? Cookie dough flavour... I'm in danger of just sitting behind the till licking the tubes clean."

Hiccup nodded. Lube wasn't scary. He had that in his bedside table for masturbating. Flavoured lube was a little intimidating, or at least the implication of it but this flavoured one came in a tiny, cute tube with a picture of a cookie taking up most of the front. Toothless squeezed out a little blob on his finger and licked it off. Hiccup's gut tightened. Then he got a dollop himself, staring at the clear liquid that did, admittedly, smell quite sweet.

"Wow. Tastes just like it."

"Right? I think I've actually finished the sample tube over there..." Hiccup admired the thick muscle from neck to shoulder as Toothless turned toward the counter "I'm gonna take another just in case."

He plucked another from the bowl-shaped shelf, indicated the other sample flavours available and Hiccup gave them a bemused once-over.

"Pina colada? Why not just pineapple?"

"Maybe it's so the smell can transport you to poolside loungers and midday drinking instead of your boring bedroom having boring sex? It has bit of a coconut edge too."

Clearly completely at ease around all this sexuality, Toothless grinned as Hiccup boggled over the sheer variations in flavours available - what was the difference between wild cherry and sweet cherry, exactly? It probably didn't help that Hiccup was acutely aware of the man stood so close he could feel the heat coming off of his tightly muscled body. Hiccup could actually see the shape of his pecs through his scale-patterned top.

"You feeling brave enough to go downstairs or do you want to buy a bag of chocolate rudey bits and run?"

Downstairs was blissfully empty save for one other employee, who was humming to the store music and straightening the racks of cuffs and paddles. Hiccup eyed a collar warily, then took a step back.

"Ok. What is it you're actually after? Do you have any idea what it is you're in to?"

"N-nope" Hiccup took a deep breath "I told Astrid I was gay but not ready to date yet and so she said I needed the next best thing."

"So, you're a novice, yeah?"

Cheeks burning, Hiccup nodded.

"Hey,  _relax._  No shame. Everyone's a newbie once. Let's find you something gentle, and a damn good lube. Ignore the dragons, those aren't always suitable for beginners. Here, come look at these."

He was steered away from the larger, more threatening toys to plugs and slimmer phallic objects. First came a quick lesson on lube and toy materials, which he had learned from the website but wouldn't say no to hearing in the honey-warm voice of the really hot guy.

"If you want a real fireworks moment, go with a vibrating one. If you're just looking to learn to feel comfortable with something inside you, then a slim flared plug like this should just reach your prostate without being tough to get in. If you're  _really_ nervous about using anything in your butt, try an Aneros. That's about the width of your little finger."

"How do you talk about this so easy?"

"Well, if I stammered chatting about what goes where I'd struggle to run a sex store, don't you think? Do you want me to leave you to make a choice?"

Hiccup shook his head, reached out and plucked a small vibrator and the 'Aneros' from the shelf. Toothless smiled encouragingly, headed over to the counter so Hiccup wouldn't have to carry the things upstairs on display. All this talk and thought of sex wasn't really doing anything for his burgeoning attraction to this guy, throat dry at the strip of bright green underwear visible when he bent down to retrieve a bag. Hiccup was half-hard and glad he wasn't in unforgiving motorcycle bottoms like yesterday.

"There you go. Hopefully another satisfied customer. Oh, by the way" he grabbed a leaflet from a pile on the counter "this is an LGBT workshop that runs every other month. It'll have resources on stuff like sexual health and free condoms and chocolate willies everywhere. And everyone there is super friendly. And I'll be there."

"Y-you?"

Toothless nodded.

"I talk about safe toy practice, condoms and lube and myths about gay sex etcetera. You want to come along?"

Hiccup nodded in return.

"Uh, yeah. Probably a good idea to learn this stuff I guess."

Toothless beamed, and Hiccup was struck with the mental question of whether or not his mouth still tasted of cookie dough.

"I will see you there then. If you don't come rushing back before for new toys that is."

Internally and  _eternally_ mortified, Hiccup was glad he at least got the really cool bag with a dragon on, although he realised now he had to carry the distinctive bag home with him. Still... at least he had survived the trip and had apparently gotten some good toys.

Placing them on his bedside table and undressing, Hiccup took a few deep breaths. Time to find out...

-HTTYD-

**If you hadn't guessed, this is multi-chap and will mostly appear in the form of a sort of connected series of one shots all featuring Hic x Tooth x sex toys! So if you have a preference/request for any in particular, hit me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for more gay stuff woo**

-HTTYD-

"Hey Toothless!"

"Morning."

It was too early to remember names. Toothless had had to get up stupidly early because he was an idiot, and had gone to bed without finishing preparing for the workshop. So he got up early and filled his bag with condoms, a ridiculous amount of sample lube tubes, leaflets and a few Bad Dragon sex toys. Nothing  _too_  scary; he was hoping to see Hiccup and didn't want to traumatise the cute guy.

He set up his table, called his store to check there were no phallus-related emergencies, then sat and drank his coffee while waiting for the official opening time so visitors would begin to appear. He did sidle along to the table of snacks, snaffled a few chocolate willies and scampered back to his table before Big-Boobied Bertha copped him. She was strict about the snacks... even if she ate a fair few herself.

Toothless' workshop was done three times through the day, and people could come chat to him in between. Mostly people came to ask about the dragon dildos, but some wanted actual advice on condoms and lubricant. There were questions he got almost every single time.

"Is it true spunk contains loads of calories?"

"Is spit a good lube?"

"Why should we use condoms if we can't get pregnant?"

He tried not to get irate, but as Toothless also volunteered at sexual health clinics, he had seen too many results of the 'no-condom' mentality.

"Because condoms prevent more than pregnancy, and you  _cannot_ be certain if someone has a communicable disease by appearance."

The young man - nineteen or twenty at best, frowned but took a few from the bowl of condoms Toothless offered him. He had probably had lots of teenage experiences with girls and used the latex to prevent pregnancies, but sex ed in schools so rarely covered homosexuality. But then, that was why these sort of LGBT workshops ran.

There were transgender-specific leaflets now too, which made Toothless very happy that the information was now out there. He had educated himself on such things so he could offer such advice to trans men, but also because ignorance was no excuse.

Just as Toothless was about to start his third workshop, someone shy and nervous slid into the big function room. He tried not to be obvious about eyeing the hot guy, who seemed to be looking for him. When emerald-green eyes Toothless would happily get lost in landed on his stall, they looked soothed to see a familiar face.

"Are you starting?"

Someone asked as Toothless fell silent, trying to beckon Hiccup over without being too obvious.

"I think someone's coming over, I'd rather not have to start again."

Hiccup approached rather meekly, but smiled tightly and obviously joined in the waiting to start. Going through his usual talk on relaxation and the prostate and why  _nobody_  should learn from porn, Toothless went into details on condoms and lubricant, offered them sample tastes of the flavoured lube and passed on the ultimate pearl of wisdom.

"There is no such thing as too much lube. But make sure it's condom safe, and don't use flavoured lube for penetration."

"Why?"

"They are designed for your mouth, not your insides. But you've kicked us off, so... any questions?"

"How do you know which one of you should be the girl?"

Trying not to roll his eyes, Toothless ran a hand through his hair. He heard that question far too many times, and had heard so many men speak shame of wanting to bottom and it hurt him.

"Nobody is 'the girl' because you're both men. That idea comes from the expectation of emulating heterosexuality, but no. You're both men. As to your question about who penetrates and who receives, that is not as set in stone as you think. Some guys only like one or the other, but the majority of men I know who have sex with other men are happy to switch."

Everyone went quiet for a minute, then another piped up.

"Why are gay men at higher risk of HIV?"

"Because gay men engage in anal penetration more often. The thinner tissue allows for easier transmission, but that's why a condom and good lubricant are your best friends. Both hugely reduce the risk of transmission. But a heterosexual couple engaging in anal sex are performing the same high-risk activity... they just don't tend to do that as often."

Hiccup was the next one, and Toothless felt bad for the poor guy as he spoke up shyly.

"Does it hurt?"

Everyone else who had clearly never bottomed looked to Toothless, who had done so many times and enjoyed it immensely.

"It shouldn't. There's this idea that the receiver just sort of bears discomfort and waits his turn to top, but that isn't the right way. Some people tolerate penetration better, some people  _enjoy_  it more but if you're in actual  _pain,_  you are probably doing something not quite right."

Toothless handed out condoms and lube and talked about the various sex toys on his table, and most people filtered away until he was left only with Hiccup.

"I'm glad you came by."

"I almost didn't."

He couldn't help giving Hiccup the once over, admiring the way slim jeans hugged lean hips and thighs, a slightly over-long jumper almost hiding his butt. Which, Toothless decided, ought to be  **illegal.**  Because he had an amazing butt.

"Well, I'm even more glad you did. Edible penis?"

Hiccups eyes widened as he looked down, took the little wrapped chocolate and obviously debated how best to eat it. All in one was his choice, which Toothless had to fight not to point out he'd not manage to do the first time he tried. There was a spark in his groin at the thought of Hiccup trying.

"I don't really know what else goes on here."

"Well there's HIV awareness over there, with lists of nearby sexual health clinics. Advice for lesbians, which you don't really need. Advice for transgender folk and sex by them. A couple of other people who run sex shops, vendors selling stuff and so on. If you do the rounds you'll probably get a glow in the dark sperm and more condoms than most men use in a month."

Hiccup chuckled, shook his head.

"I only really came to see you. Cus you said you were teaching stuff! Sorry, that sounded creepy."

Smiling reassuringly, Toothless began lining his condom squares up in alternating colours to resemble a rainbow. He would have quite liked Hiccup just coming to see him regardless.

"I don't think it did. What are you doing after this?"

"Avoiding Astrid before she asks what I learnt. Why?"

Hoping he didn't appear overeager, Toothless tried to play it cool.

"Want to go for a drink? Nothing implied, just... a beer and a chat."

It took at least a minute for Hiccup to nod slowly, smile shyly. He really was gorgeous. Toothless couldn't believe his luck, then scolded himself for getting ahead of himself. They were going for a beer, not a date down at the Bizarre Bazaar.

Hiccup hung around until it was over, though he hardly seemed to know where to look when Toothless was packing up his sex toys and the few leftover condoms - he always got a lot handed out, which was good.

"I just gotta drop these in my car, then we can head off."

"Ok."

When they reached his car, Hiccup eyed the sleek design, shiny black outside with green leather interior. For a second, Toothless contemplated how lovely Hiccup would look stretched out, breathless and quivering on the back seat. It would bring out his eyes wonderfully.

"Where are we going?"

"Depends."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Depends on what?"

"If you're comfortable going to a gay-friendly establishment."

"Uh..." Hiccup wavered "ok. It's not gonna be loud and crazy right?"

"Not at all. Just a quiet place that you're not worried about someone overhearing and starting a fight."

"That happens?"

"Sadly. Shall we?"

Hiccup nodded, followed Toothless along a few streets in quiet but not uncomfortable silence, coming to a stop outside the  _Torch_ pub. Old school, it was just a place gay folk were allowed to exist in safety and peace. Everyone seemed to assume gay bars were seedy sex dungeons... Toothless hadn't found one yet. Of course, he had his own sex dungeon already so it wasn't like he had to go looking.

Maybe he wouldn't mention that to Hiccup just yet.

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

Sequestered in a quiet corner with two drinks, he watched Hiccup drink a few sips of his beer before initiating conversation.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an engineer. Mostly design work, sometimes building the actual engines."

"I guess that means you're good with your hands?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, cheeks turning pink.

"I uh... I don't know. I guess?"

"Sorry, I spend all day with sex toys and people who sell them. Those sorts of jokes come with the workplace."

"I mostly work alone. Night shift."

"Night owl?"

Hiccup nodded, taking a long swallow from his bottle and Toothless tried not to stare at the way his pouty lower lip curved around the mouth of the beer.

"Yeah, I was never really social. Astrid didn't give me much choice in the matter about being her friend, and I hang out with people from work sometimes but that's about it."

No wonder he was shy and terrified at the prospect of a whole new world of dating. Toothless watched him fiddle with the label of the bottle, then look back at him.

"What about you?"

"Well I run the store, which takes up a fair bit of time. But I volunteer with the workshops, sexual health services, gay rights stuff... I spend a lot of time around people."

"Do you date?"

"Yeah. I mean, when most guys find out what I do they usually run for the hills, but I do ok."

"They mind?"

Toothless nodded.

"Maybe they think all l care about is sex. Maybe they feel threatened that toys can do it better... or maybe they'll think I'm into weird fetishes."

He didn't think any of his sexual practices were especially  _weird,_ though he did have a personal collection of sex toys...

"Well you do sell some weird stuff."

There was a hint of a smirk on Hiccup's lips now. Was he coming out of his shell?

"I could list a couple dozen types of toys I  _don't_  sell. If you ignore the Bad Dragon stuff, the rest is what you'll find in any adult store."

"Guess so. And I do like the decor."

"You like dragons?"

Hiccup nodded. Pulled out his phone, showed him his art profile full of dozens of images, drawings and paintings and digital sketches.

"Wow, these are really good! I should have hired you to decorate."

"Thanks."

They chatted amicably, Hiccup increasingly animated once they discovered something in common other than sexuality. He got the second round of drinks in, though Toothless stuck to soft drinks after. And took the chance to eye Hiccups cute butt.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Hiccup looked to be steeling himself, stared at the table for a minute.

"Astrid said... you were checking me out."

"I was. What's your question?"

Hiccup was shy enough for both of them; if he wanted to know Toothless was interested, then he wasn't going to make it difficult to access that information.

"Uh... that was supposed to come out a question."

"Ok. Why did you ask?"

Looking away awkwardly and biting his lip, Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, I sorta checked you out too and..."

He trailed off but Toothless happily supplemented.

"Wanted to know it was mutual?"

Autumn hair shook with the nodding motion.

"I have no experience with guys so I don't really know how this is meant to go. I figured direct approach would at least save me worrying over mixed signals."

Glancing the clock, Toothless realised they had whiled away a fair bit of time. Reaching across the table, he placed a hand over Hiccup's. The contrast was stark, but it didn't seem to be bothering either guy.

"I like direct. However, I need to go close up the store so I shall have to cut this wonderful afternoon short."

Hiccup swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"What about after?"

Toothless was slightly worried that Hiccup was scared and simply pushing himself toward the first non-threatening gay man he met, but couldn't deny he liked the man and wouldn't mind getting to know him... better. Of course, he might simply mean dinner or drinks.

"What did you have in mind?"

That was the limit of what Hiccup was willing to say in public, it seemed, but his flushed cheeks and wanting gaze were good clues.

"Can we walk and talk? I gotta get back to my car."

Somewhere between the drive to the store and kicking the last of his staff out for the night, Hiccup seemed to have made some decisions, and once Toothless confirmed they were alone, he found himself being quite obviously checked out. Reckoning Hiccup wasn't sure how to make the first move, he beckoned the other man closer and watched green eyes flick down to his lips then back up to his face.

"If you're uncomfortable, don't be afraid to tell me, ok?"

Hiccup nodded, biting his lip again and Toothless groaned inwardly at the unsuspecting but appealing action. Hoping he wasn't about to scare him away, Toothless leant in. Hiccup met him half way, a little clumsy with nerves but this was clearly not his first kiss. Gods, he hoped not anyway - if this was inexperienced, Toothless wasn't sure how he would handle experienced.

"Wait, wait."

Hiccup pouted, pupils dilated and pulse rapid against the side of his neck.

"What?"

"Store room."

"What for?"

Toothless pointed behind him toward the counter.

"No security cameras in there."

That was all the convincing Hiccup needed, following to the back room and this time taking the plunge himself, kissing Toothless first. He gained confidence quickly judging by the way he pressed closer, a growing erection digging into Toothless' hip before they separated again.

"I have to ask you something."

Breathing hard inches from his face, Hiccup already looked flustered and aroused. It was a pleasant sight.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"What? No! Why would you ask that?"

Toothless could see he had touched a nerve; possibly hitting on insecurities.

"You said you only came out recently. It's not uncommon for guys who battle with their sexuality as teenagers to reach nineteen or twenty without trying to pretend they are straight. It's nothing about what you're  _doing,_  trust me."

"Then why ask?"

"Because a virgin tends to get overwhelmed quickly. I just wanted to know."

Hiccup considered that for a minute, then seemed to accept his words and continued kissing Toothless bloody senseless. Always the quiet ones who flourished quickly, arousal quickly overriding shyness and only fear for injury made Toothless stop Hiccup from tugging at his belt buckle.

"Easy now."

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup had to be able to feel Toothless was hard, so he was obviously confused.

"You have to be gentle with me, I'm pierced."

"You're... you have your cock  _pierced?"_

Nodding, Toothless figured seeing was believing and reached to free his erection so Hiccup could observe the piercing. He was wearing a barbell rather than a ring, so all that really showed were the metal balls below his glans and at his tip.

"Doesn't that  _hurt?_ "

"Smarted a bit getting it done, but I got it a couple of years ago now. All healed."

Hiccup nodded, still looking a little wary of it but it hadn't sent him running.

"I uh... I don't really know what I'm doing."

Toothless reached for Hiccup's hand, wrapped it around him and practically sighed in relief at being touched at last.

"Just do what you think would feel good, and don't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Nodding, Hiccup started moving his hand up and down, jerky and uncertain at first but quickly gaining momentum and confidence when Toothless responded, groaning and rolling his hips to thrust up against the tantalising grip. Hiccup's long fingers encircled him completely, testing different speeds and grips until he found what made Toothless respond most.

"Hey, can I?"

He gestured to where Hiccup's jeans were strained, the outline of his erection visible through the fabric and Hiccup nodded, sighed in relief when his zipper came down. Toothless couldn't help looking, his own cock twitching at the sight of Hiccup's swollen, reddened cock sliding between his fingers. Hiccup had been gently teasing him all afternoon with his pretty eyes and pretty mouth, and now with messy kisses and eager strokes, Toothless was near-mindless and struggling to comprehend how anyone could arouse him so with a simple handjob.

Reluctantly letting go of Hiccup's cock, Toothless turned them and pushed Hiccup against the wall he himself had leant against only seconds ago, dislodging the very nice hand from his own shaft and Hiccup made a sound of protest. That sound quickly died when Toothless knelt down, let hot breath tease the tip of his cock. Hiccup whimpered, a bead of precum begging to be tasted and Toothless allowed himself the pleasure, tongue snaking out to swipe across the swollen head.

"Oh gods..."

When he glanced up, Hiccup's head had fallen back and his hips undulated sporadically, trying not to thrust but wanting more than the tease he had so far. Using one hand to stroke the base, Toothless used his free hand to stroke himself before licking his lips so they were damp and slid over Hiccup's glans with ease. From the start Hiccup was headily responsive, gasping and whining as he felt suction, felt eager tongue and moving lips.

A tentative hand came to bury itself in Toothless' short curls, for steadiness rather than to tug or push and the soft caress sent tingles down his spine. Hiccup's moans and taste and smell were all heady aphrodisiacs, fuelling the fire until he spilled over his own hand, having to stop what he was doing for a few seconds as he became breathless, trembled and swore.

"D-don't worry, not done."

Hiccup didn't answer, but when Toothless resumed sucking at his needy erection he resumed responding beautifully. Pale thighs trembled under his hands, but the strength of corded muscle was detectable when Toothless braced himself on them, felt Hiccup flex and thrust and swell as he approached climax.

"I-I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Oh, he did love the vocal ones. Grateful for the warning, Toothless pulled back so he wouldn't choke, but didn't let up the suction until Hiccup came with a low whine, filled his mouth with thick spurts that were eagerly swallowed down. He was normally more wary of safe sex, but, well, Hiccup had distracted him. And he already knew Hiccup hadn't been promiscuous recently, judging by how badly he had obviously  _needed_ that.

"Wow. That was amazing."

Toothless stood, wiping saliva from his lips and winking.

"Thank you. Or you're welcome. Both work. Stay still a sec "

Hiccup frowned in confusion as Toothless moved, carefully tucking himself away so he didn't catch his prince albert on his fly. Grabbing a cleaning rag, Toothless wiped his hand and then the floor where he'd spilled earlier.

"Now you can move. Just didn't want you stepping in anything."

Softened and pliant in more ways than one, Hiccup righted his bottoms and stood silent for a minute, then looked over at Toothless.

"So... what happens now?"

"Well, my plan was to offer to drive you home, then to ask if I could see you again some time soon. How does that fly with you?"

Hiccup pondered, then nodded.

"Flies fine with me."

-HTTYD-

**This chapter felt awkward. The rest will have higher smut ratios so hopefully I'll find that easier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here... the smut comes out!**

-HTTYD-

"Was he big?"

"I don't know! I didn't get out a measuring tape, I didn't get  _that_  close either. It fit in my hand? I was more distracted by the piercing to be honest."

Hiccup had made the mistake of telling Astrid something had happened with Terrence, and now she was demanding the details.

"He has it pierced?"

"Yeah. It was... unexpected? But it looked kinda cool, I guess. Once the initial shock wore off that a guy had just whipped it out in front of me."

Astrid busted up laughing at the image of Hiccup just suddenly being presented with a penis, so he glared and sipped his coffee.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Not sure. He called me yesterday, but I've got three night shifts running and he works until late with the shop."

"So after that then? Are you gonna do him? Or is he gonna do you? So many possibilities... and he must have a great toy collection!"

"Astrid, shut up!"

Hiccup hadn't even considered that. He had used the toys on himself, and discovered he certainly liked the feeling of something touching his prostate, but the thought of actually being fucked was vaguely terrifying. Especially by someone as... powerfully built as the man in question. He was all muscle, broad and strong. The feel of his cock pulsing in Hiccup's hand still played itself in his mind, the sounds of his gasps even though Hiccup couldn't have been very good.

Only when Astrid pinched his forearm did Hiccup realise he had become lost in memory, and hopefully Astrid didn't realise he had an erection. That would be awkward.

"Stop daydreaming of the hot dragon guy. At least in front of me. Are we ordering takeout or making dinner?"

"I've got some stuff in, I'll cook if you grate the cheese and load the dishwasher."

Hiccup lived alone, but Astrid was around so often the dishwasher got plenty of use, plus with working the night shift he could put it on before going to bed, wake up and have clean kitchenware.

"Deal."

At work that evening, Hiccup's phone buzzed with a text. Astrid only texted if she wasn't sure he was up. Otherwise, she always called. So when Hiccup picked his phone up with trepidation, he saw  _Toothless_ flash across the screen and relaxed, clicked open the message.

_"I know you're working, but I wanted to check when it was you were free so we could hang out again. T"_

**"Tonight and next two nights I'm working. Two nights off after that. H"**

Hiccup typed out his response, hands shaking a little as he considered the fact their first 'hang out' had ended up with him getting a blowjob in the back room of a sex store. Granted, with the owner of said store, but still.

At the same time... the guy was hot and Hiccup, in Astrid's own words, really needed to get laid. Better with someone he had actually met rather than a regrettable drunken encounter in a bar, right? That was how Hiccup lost his virginity, and he couldn't even remember the girls name. That, he would always wish he could go back and redo.

_"Torch will be busy that late, but we can still go for a drink if you like."_

**"I don't mind either way."**

_"Look, I'll be straight with you (or not, as the case may be), I'm hoping we hook up but if you're not on board just say."_

Oh gods, he didn't waste time. Straight to the truth. Hiccup was glad he worked alone with nobody to overhear him make a strange sort of squeaking sound.

**"I am. But I'm just... nervous and a generally awkward geek."**

_"I like geeks. Don't worry, we'll go at your pace."_

Hiccup continued exchanging the occasional message with Toothless, culminating in a whole lotta nerves when he woke from his daytime sleep the day of the night he was seeing the other man again. Astrid didn't help matters, dancing around his flat while Hiccup quietly melted down.

"Did you shower properly?"

"No, I rolled around in mud right after."

"You know what I mean!"

"I do, and I'm refusing to indulge you. Are you trying to make me late, nervous or both?"

"Oh come on. I'm here to make sure you aren't pressuring yourself, that you actually  _want_  to go do... whatever it is you're gonna do."

Hiccup reluctantly stopped giving Astrid evil-eye, knowing she cared deeply for him despite outward appearances.

"I do. I'm just very aware that I have no idea what I'm doing, and that I'm not going to be too drunk to remember  _this_  first time."

"Hey, he seems like a sweet enough guy. And he didn't push you to do anything last time, right?"

"Right. I'm just hoping he doesn't bring out something terrifying from his personal collection."

Astrid giggled, grabbing hold of Hiccup and kissing his cheek.

"Just go enjoy your time with the hot guy. If anyone's gonna know his way around the block, it's sex shop superhero. Then come back and tell me all about it... although I have a feeling you won't be riding your motorcycle back."

"Astrid!"

She cackled maniacally, then skipped off when she noticed the time and knew Hiccup needed to get going if he was going to be on time. Checking himself in the mirror, Hiccup sighed. He was about as presentable as he was going to get, had the overnight bag Toothless had suggested he bring. Tucking his wallet inside his jacket, Hiccup set off.

His stomach fizzled in a surprisingly pleasant manner when he saw the man standing outside his shop, obviously waiting for Hiccup. Hiccup took a minute to simply admire the corded muscles in his forearms, the way his bicep tensed and relaxed as he lifted a hand to rub at his short, tightly curled hair. The hand with the red polish on, which was this strange quirk Hiccup foundhe really liked.

When he spotted Hiccup, Toothless flashed him a gorgeous smile. Brown eyes lit up.

"I was starting to worry."

"I walked. Wanted the fresh air."

"I have a garden if you want more fresh air."

"We'll see."

Now that he was actually there, Hiccup realised Toothless put him at ease. He was interested, that much was obvious, but he didn't leer or make Hiccup feel... objectified. He just wanted them both to have fun. Which was what Hiccup wanted too.

"Shall we?"

Hiccup nodded, followed Toothless to his car. The other man waited until they were in the vehicle before he leant over to kiss Hiccup, grinning when he got an eager response.

"Even better when you're not nervous."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, winked and turned to start the car. Hiccup fell against the back of his seat, wondering what all his anxiety had been about and feeling the first licks of heat in his lower belly. The drive wasn't terribly long, and conversation was light and comfortable. They pulled up outside a sweet, not-at-all-sex-dungeon looking house, with dragon scales painted on the front door.

"This is me. Still want to come in?"

Hiccup nodded, grabbing his bag and following from car to house.

"Just you here?"

"Mhmm. I mean, I've got a spare room for when a cousin drops by or a friend is too drunk to get home, but yeah mostly this is a solitary dragons nest. Drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Soft or alcoholic?"

"Uh. Not alcohol."

Hiccup wanted to have a clear head.

"Water? Apple juice? I have some cans of fizzy stuff if that's your thing."

"Juice woild be good, thanks."

Pouring himself a glass too, Toothless handed Hiccup juice and he sipped at cold, sweet and crisp liquid which alleviated his dry mouth, sent a chill down to his belly.

"Good?"

"Mhmm."

Placing the glass aside, the other man advanced on Hiccup like a predator circling prey. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, even if Hiccup backed up on instinct, back and hands encountering and gripping the side.

"Relax. Your pace, remember? If you're uncomfortable, tell me."

"I will."

Still in his scale-patterned uniform, Toothless slid a hand across Hiccup's jaw, resting just below his ear before he kissed Hiccup again. It was even better than he remembered, mouth hot and contrasting with recently-ingested cold juice, tasting equally sweet as the drink had. Unsure how he was so aroused from a simple kiss, Hiccup felt his jeans tighten as he grew hard, felt an exploring hand curl over his belt.

"This ok?"

Hiccup nodded, feeling a tug in his gut at the breathless, lusty whisper and twitching as his belt was unfastened, jeans undone.

"Up."

Toothless boosted him onto the counter, stealing another hungry kiss from spit-damp lips before his mouth was lowering, tongue snaking out to lick a wet stripe along the underside of Hiccup's shaft.

"Oh gods..."

Hiccup struggled not to babble incoherently when aroused, and now was no different. Toothless was  _so_ good at that, seemed to know exactly where every sensitive spot was and how best to torment each one. A teasing tongue circled his glans, pouting lip sliding back and forth over the ridge there and it was  _indescribably_ good. Hiccup now understood why Toothless had him sit.

His legs would never have held him.

Then he was going down, down,  _down_ until Hiccup's cock was pressing down his throat, feeling impossibly deep and the motion of his throat muscles as he swallowed was threatening to make Hiccup go cross-eyed with pleasure.

"Fuck, gods... I won't last!"

Toothless stopped, smirking when Hiccup was unable to silence a sound of distress as his cock pulsed needily.

"Don't worry, this is only round one hot stuff. Let go."

Then his sinful mouth was back on Hiccup's erection, sucking hard at the tip while his broad hand stroked the bulk of his shaft, the sudden onslaught too much for aroused-to-hyper-sensitivity Hiccup, who attempted to gasp out a warning but it might have been lost in his guttural grunts and desperate whimpers as he came, hips jerking and cock swelling to pump the last few paroxysms.

His head hit a cupboard door behind him as Hiccup leant back, panting and flushed as Toothless straightened up, wiping his mouth with a smirk.

"Been wanting to do that again since you got out my car the other night. Hel, thought about doing it in the car."

Sliding off the side on slightly-shaky legs, Hiccup fixed his jeans, saw the shadow of a constrained erection against the other mans bottoms. He swallowed thickly, still babbling.

"I don't... I've never..."

Toothless looked perplexed, then his face cleared as he realised what was troubling Hiccup. Downed the last of his apple juice before turning to nervous Hiccup.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know you haven't sucked a guy off before, I'm not expecting that. But I would quite like to take you to bed now?"

Hiccup let himself be led, only slightly terrified when he saw the shelf of sex toys ranging from recognisable to scary.

"Those are just for inspiration."

_"Inspiration?"_

"I've designed a few sex toys in my life. Helps to have a working model to hand so you know what's realisatic and what's not... can I take your shirt off now? Please?"

It took a second to register the chance of topic, but Hiccup eventually nodded, let his top half be stripped until he felt suddenly very scrawny against the other mans bulk. Toothless shed his own shirt, exposing solid pectorals and shapely abdominals to match the strong shoulders and powerful arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm suddenly very aware of my 'Hiccup-y-ness'."

"Don't be. I think you're hot."

Hiccup didn't get much chance to argue before he was being soundly kissed again, guided back towards the bed to feel cool bedding against his back. Against his front was a hard body, a hard cock and despite his recent climax, Hiccup could feel his own cock fighting to rise again.

"I'm going to be real blunt right now and say I'm  _dying_  to fuck you, and I'm really not fussed which way around you wanna do it."

That  _was_  blunt, and Hiccup momentarily floundered under the suddeness. It was very hard to think with all that muscle pressing against him too, distracting him with raw sexuality.

"I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Everyone's a newbie sometime. You want to top or bottom?"

Hiccup knew he liked prostate stimulation, but he wasn't sure he was  _quite_ ready to be fucked there and then.

"Top."

Toothless grinned, pressing his hips against Hiccup's and grinding erect against semi-erect cock. Even through fabric, the drag was sublime and Hiccup bucked, groaned.

"Suits me. Get your kit off... you're ok with latex condoms right?"

Hiccup nodded; he had used them before, so he wasn't allergic. He wriggled out of his jeans while Toothless was knelt on the edge of the bed, digging in a drawer for what turned out to be condoms and lubricant. Then he was standing up, easing his own bottoms off carefully so as (presumably) to not catch his piercing. Having been less able to see it properly standing up before. Hiccup shifted up onto his elbows, putting himself at a better level to look.

"See something you like?"

Aside from the hot naked guy? Hiccup wasn't totally sure he wasn't having some kind of great hallucination right now regardless.

"Yes, but I'm actually looking at your piercing."

"Ah, you want to meet prince Albert."

"You named your cock Albert?"

"What? No! That's the name of the piercing."

Naked and  _gorgeous,_ Toothless knelt back on the bed, letting Hiccup take a long look at his swollen cock with metallic adornment. Before had been a quick rush to satisfaction. Now he had the time to observe properly, to see the veins throbbing beneath the skin, the reddish hue of blood visible at the head. It was like the rest of him, thick and powerful-looking. The metal balls were snug against his shaft, his glans and Hiccup wanted to touch them, refrained for fear of hurting him.

"Sorry for staring."

"Hey, you never have to apologise for wanting to look at my cock. Did you ever have anal sex when you were sleeping with girls?"

Blinking, Hiccup nodded somewhat shyly.

"So... you prepped them? With your fingers?"

"Yeah. I need to do that for you, right?"

"If you aren't confident, I can do myself."

Hiccup reckoned he could manage, but now he wanted to watch and, momentarily stupid and speechless with lust, he could only nod and hope Toothless understood. Apparently, he did, spreading his knees on the bed and dumping a generous amount of lubricant in his palm, coating several of his fingers in the oily slick.

"You could probably only take one at first, but I've been doing this a lot l-onger!"

Toothless reached between his thickly-muscled thighs, two fingers pressing into himself with apparent ease and his words caught as he did so. Hiccup watched avidly, cock filling out against his belly at the erotic display as the other man fucked himself with his fingers, gasping and whining, hips undulating forward as though seeking friction for both his cock and his prostate simultaneously.

"Forgot how much I like this part, mmm. Condom?"

Hiccup took the hint, tearing at a foil square with shaking fingers and rolling the latex down his pulsing shaft. Remembering what Toothless had said at the sexual health workshop, Hiccup applied a liberal amount of lube to his sheathed erection. No such thing as too much lube.

"How should I..."

"Stay right there. I want a ride."

He wasn't going to complain - it was Hiccup's favourite position from his brief trysts with the opposite gender. Toothless was unwittingly choosing it for him. After wiping his hand lazily on the bed, Toothless stretched and crawled until he was knelt astride Hiccup's narrow hips, looking like a wet dream come true as he leant back, reached for Hiccups cock and guided it upwards.

"Last chance to back out before I take your boy-virginity?"

"Not backing out."

"Atta boy. Ohhhh, you're big."

Toothless seated himself purposefully, took Hiccup inch by painstaking inch until his ass rested upon Hiccup's thighs. Even with lube and prep, he was  _brutally_ tight and so  _hot,_ muscles flexing around Hiccup's shaft as he adjusted to accommodate.

"How you doing down there?".

Hiccup could only offer a thumbs up, mind almost completely overwhelmed by all the new sensations. It had never been that good with a woman, he knew that much. But then, it might just be Toothless, who was all smiles and sex appeal and had been having a potent effect on Hiccup since they first laid eyes on each other at  _Bad Dragon._

Toothless leant forward, shifting to rest weight on his knees a little more, then Hiccup was watching the hypnotic rolling motions of his thigh muscles, dark skin a stark contrast against Hiccup's pale hand when he couldn't resist touching, feeling the power that went into the first thrusts between them.

"I like this position" Toothless was remarkably coherent, while Hiccup wasn't sure he could even speak let alone so clearly "cus it lets you find that  _perfect_ spot, where their cock hits you  _just_ right" that explained the subtle shifts and readjustments "and then...  **fuck,**  yes! Found it!"

Satisfied with whatever it was he was feeling, Toothless began moving in earnest, rising and falling on Hiccup's cock and every thrust was mind-bending pleasure, a step closer to Valhalla's bliss that drew some probably unappealing sounds from Hiccups mouth.

The metal of Toothless' piercing periodically caught the light, pulling Hiccup's eye toward the much-neglected cock until his hand wrapped around it. Hopeful he wasn't doing it all wrong, Hiccup stroked the thick shaft and twisted his wrist slightly around the head. Toothless choked, bucked into Hiccup's hand on the downstroke and if he didn't slow down Hiccup was going to end up a delirious mess on the bed.

"C-close."

"Me too, fuck you're hot Hiccup."

While Hiccup doubted that, he wasn't about to argue with the guy taking his cock like it was the best ride at the theme park. Despite the fact he was the one penetrating, Hiccup was aware he was definitely the one being fucked and he loved every second, speeding his hand but being mindful of the piercing, gratified when Toothless tightened further around his cock, a vice-grip from his internal muscles accompanying a low, hungry moan and a burning heat splattering across Hiccups hand, stomach, chest.

The display alone of Toothless with his head thrown back, jaw slack and body convulsing through the rush of orgasm probably would have been enough all on it's own. Hiccup was already teetering by then, and could hold back no longer, hips bucking wildly as climax washed over him like a tidal wave, body trembling with the electricity singing through his nerves.

Finally, the rush ended on the edge of becoming painful, leaving Hiccup lax on the bed with his heart still trying to run a marathon by itself and his breath coming in ragged, panting gasps. Toothless was little better, lifting himself carefully before slumping on the bed gracelessly next to Hiccup.

"That was awesome. I'll get you something to clean up with in a sec, my legs are like jelly right now."

In no state to move himself, Hiccup could only agree as Toothless' come cooled on his skin, condom almost slipping off his softening cock which he caught, holding it on and looking for a tissue. Obliging, Toothless rolled onto his side, displaying the pert curve of his ass ay the base of a lean, muscular back, then turned back holding a moist wipe and a tissue, which cleaned come from his skin and contained the mess of the removed condom.

"You ok Hiccup?"

"Better than. Just... processing."

"Fair enough. I'm thirsty, I'm just gonna go get a drink. Join me downstairs whenever you want. Bathroom is first on the left, should you require it."

"Thanks Ter... Toothless."

Standing to pull on his discarded boxers, Toothless quirked an eyebrow.

"You too? Ah, you're cute. I'll let you."

-HTTYD-

**Blowjobs cure writers block. Who knew?**


	4. Chapter 4

**there'll be bottom!Hiccup and some D/s elements but there'll also be bottom!Toothless too. I always write switches.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stared at his phone, willing it to vibrate even though it was two in the morning and it was very likely Toothless had fallen asleep. He did have things to do other than help Hiccup ignore his work. Sighing reluctantly, Hiccup resumed finishing the sketch. He wanted to get back to building stuff.

Well, actually he really wanted to get back in Toothless' bed watching the hot guy ride his cock. That was a much more appealing thought than this minutiae of correcting someone elses designs. Still, it needed to be done.

Morning came slowly, and so Hiccup left work to crawl home sleepily. Toothless texted to apologise for falling asleep on him, but that he knew Hiccup was going to sleep and so they would talk later. Hiccup went to sleep with a dopey grin on his face for Odin only knew what reason. When he woke with whatever the afternoon equivalent of a morning glory was, Hiccup couldn't help but reach down to relieve himself. His hand was a poor substitute for Toothless' mouth, his ass, the tightest and quickest strokes of his hand no match for the way Hiccup rode him.

As Hiccup rubbed his thumb over his tip, smearing precum around for added lubrication, he groaned at the way his climax seemed so out of reach. Fumbling in his bedside drawer, Hiccup slid the Aneros inside himself and bucked into his fist at the feeling of the toy against his prostate. The vibrator came out next, using it along his perineum to stimulate himself inside and out. He came almost embarrassingly fast after that, barely remembering to turn off the vibrating toy as he lay basking in the rush.

Having been a little terrified at the prospect of being fucked the last... three times he was at Toothless' house, Hiccup was rapidly beginning to come around to trying it the next time they saw each other. He hadn't invited the other man over - not because he was embarrassed about him being a man, but because Hiccup wasn't quite ready to be overheard by the neighbours. Toothless made him rather vocal.

Hiccup got up for dinner-breakfast, cleaning himself up lazily knowing he would shower after he had eaten. He cleaned the toys in the bathroom sink while his food cooked though, wanting to ensure Astrid didn't see them if she dropped by unannounced as she was want to do. Exchanging messages with Toothless all the while, Hiccup confirmed he was off work that night, and felt his heart pick up a little when the other man suggested they hook up again.

Agreeing (he tried not to show too much eagerness) that he would come meet him, Hiccup was about to go and shower when Astrid called him. The second he let on he was off to see Toothless, she was teasing him mercilessly and Hiccup questioned momentarily if their friendship was worth it.

"Ah, you love me really! And you wouldn't even have met him if I didn't drag you dildo shopping. Anyway, I hereby claim your next night off work. I get why, but you've been neglecting me and I deserve pizza and Netflix with you."

"You're right, I have been kinda busy. I'm working the rest of the week but you can come over for dinner whenever and I'll check my shifts tomorrow to tell you when I'm free."

"You're a doll. Have fun with your hot guy!"

Astrid hung up, leaving him bemused and chuckling lightly to himself. She was brilliant, if utterly mad. He continued on to use the bathroom and then take his shower, taking special care to cleanse himself around areas he potentially wanted explored that evening. Choosing his clothes was pretty easy - Toothless rarely let them stay on that long regardless.

Checking his stubble wasn't getting scruffy, Hiccup supposed he was fairly ready to go meet his... boyfriend was not the correct word. Friend with benefits? Casual lover? Ah, he was too new at this but decided not to worry, since it was fun and no-pressure right now. Slinging his overnight bag onto his shoulder, Hiccup set off on his evening walk. It was enjoyable, calming after being cooped up in the lab and then sleeping all day.

Sometimes Hiccup considered changing jobs, despite having gone to university intending to do what he was doing. It was just so monotonous and repetitive now. He was starting to get a taste for adventure. Or maybe that was a want for adventurous sex now he was sleeping with a sex shop owner.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey. Fun day?"

"Well, I sold a large and varied amount of toys to one rather shifty looking lady, but I'm sure she's going to have a fun week. And some teenagers came in to giggle at the lube and edibles... how about you?"

"Slept. Spoke to Astrid. Came here. My days are very uneventful."

Toothless winked.

"Let's see what we can do about the night."

Hiccup was always a little nervous at first, mostly because this was all so new to him, but Toothless always put him at ease with his bright smile and constant innuendos. They were just going to have fun. No big deal.

Kicking his boots off in the hallway by the front door, Hiccup accepted a drink from the other man and sipped it while Toothless was putting away documents from work. The idea there were invoices of how many phallic objects he sold was strange but funny to Hiccup.

"Can I ask you something?"

Exiting his office space to retrieve his own drink, Toothless nodded.

"Sure?"

"When do you have the time to work out? I mean, you're super buff."

"Oh. I have a mini gym at work I use on breaks, and an actual gym here. Then I go running most mornings when you aren't here."

"Oh. I can stop staying over if you want to go running."

"Don't be daft. I get  _plenty_  of exercise when I'm with you."

Normally rushed straight to the bedroom, Toothless took him on a tour of the house that evening, showing him everything except what was behind the door to the basement.

"What's down there?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. They might not know each other fully, but he reckoned Toothless was lying.

"Come on, what's down there?"

"Uh... my personal collection."

"Of what? Sex stuff?"

"Yep."

"So show me?"

"I'm worried you'll do a runner, to be honest. It's pretty extensive."

Hiccup was now really curious, and kept gesturing at the door.

"Show me."

"Alright. You asked for it."

Hiccup hoped he wasn't about to be killed in a dungeon, but his curiosity got the better of him as he headed down the stone steps in his socks, seeing the walls had been carefully treated to avoid damp and mould from interfering with the 'collection'.

"Wow. That's... yeah."

"When you work around this stuff all day, you start to wonder."

The walls had shelves and hooks lined with various paddles and whips. Hiccup felt a strange tug in his belly at the sight of a riding crop - did people really use those? - and quickly looked away, then discovering a table with a couple of boxes on, and what looked like a repurposed coat rack holding various sets of restraints.

"What is that?"

Hiccup pointed to a metal frame mounted onto a sturdy stand, the shape a large X with strange fixtures on the top, bottom and middle.

"Saint Andrews Cross. You can cuff wrists up there, then their ankles and waist. Holds someone in place so you can... tease them, whip them, fuck them if you're flexible enough."

Why was his mouth so dry? Hiccup felt slightly faint.

"And this is what you're in to?"

"Now and then... I'm not expecting you to be! I'm happy with what we do now."

Looking at the extensive collection around them, a couple of furniture items obviously intended for ideal fucking height, Hiccup was doubtful Toothless was satisfied with just standard sex in bed.

"I wouldn't even know what to do with most of this stuff."

"Mostly self explanatory. Whips and paddles are for spanking or whipping. Restraints are for restraining. Toys are for stimulation or insertion. The Cross is for restraining someone upright... sorry, I'm used to explaining this stuff for work. Force of habit. We can leave now."

Hiccup hesitated, unsure why he couldn't bring himself to leave the room yet.

"Do you have condoms down here?"

"Always. And lube. Why?"

"I want to try the table."

If Toothless was surprised by Hiccup's desire to stay dkwn there, he was nearly rendered speechless when Hiccup boosted himself up on the table, finding the top cover was cushioned underneath so it wouldn't be horribly uncomfortable.

"It's gonna be real hard for you to fuck me like that."

"I... I want you to top."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's kinda cold down here."

"So warm me up."

Hiccup grabbed Toothless' top, pulled him closer and kissed him. He was constantly expecting to lose his nerve, but somehow he trusted Toothless to do this, to show him what it felt like every time he seated himself upon Hiccup's cock and rode him to bliss. Hiccup wanted to know how much better it would feel with more than a toy inside him.

"Hang on" he chuckled when Hiccup made a sound of protest "the condoms and lube are over there!"

Relenting and letting him go get them, Hiccup turned to watch him go and root through one of the boxes. When he looked down, he saw the table had a metal loop obviously designed to attach some kind of cuffs to, almost indecently intrigued but figured he would want the security of feeling free right now.

"You wanna lose your jeans? It'll be easier to take them off now."

"Oh, right."

Hiccup stood up to let his jeans come down, boxers already tightening around his swelling cock. Something about the room itself was both scary and thrilling all at once, giving Hiccup a bolt of arousal that left his legs shaky as he slipped his t-shirt off too, then climbed back up onto the table, legs parted to let Toothless stand between them. Still in his uniform, Toothless shed scale-patterned t-shirt and trousers quickly, grinding a solid erection against Hiccup's own semi-hardness.

The feel of a hard cock against his own had yet to lose it's delightful novelty, and Hiccup couldn't keep himself from rutting up against the other and whimpering against his mouth. Hands roved across Toothless' thick muscles and Hiccup's sharp angles, eventually moving to relieve Hiccup of his underwear. Rather than go for the main event, Toothless leant down and took Hiccup fully into his mouth, sucking harshly and smirking around his cock feeling Hiccup reach full firmness rapidly.

"Fuck! Easy..."

Toothless backed up, hand holding the base of Hiccups cock as he went slow over the tip, pulling off completely with a filthy, wet sound. Hiccup twitched in his hand.

"Ok if I try to prep you? If you wanna stop, just say ok? No pressure. I'll happily bend over the table."

Hiccup nodded, feeling exposed and flushed when Toothless moved him around a little, placing one foot on his own shoulder to open Hiccup up. He then covered his fingers with lubricant before kindly distracting Hiccup with his mouth, licking the underside of his cock and suckling at the tip. He still felt it when a finger touched him, but it was a gentle circle that encouraged the muscle to loosen rather than immediate penetration.

The finger breached him slowly, feeling a little peculiar but Hiccup knew what it  _could_ feel like and worked to relax himself. Toothless had longer fingers than Hiccup, and as the other man bobbed his head down the bulk of Hiccups shaft he also brushed a finger over his prostate. Hiccup convulsed at the double pleasure, letting out what was probably a wailing noise as the two sensations were repeated.

Toothless lifted his head, smirking as he watched Hiccup squirm on the finger pressing against his prostate, hot nerves inside him sending out potent tingles along his body.

"You alright?"

"More."

Was all Hiccup could mewl out, reduced to pleading with that insistent pressure on such a sensitive spot. Adding more lube, Toothless pressed two fingers in this time and Hiccup bit his lip, body squeezing at the intrusion and low pants leaving his mouth. Toothless kissed his thigh, moving slowly.

"You're doing great, I promise it'll get easier. Just breathe."

Hiccup sucked in a few breaths, felt his body begin to relax as the fingers worked him open slowly. When Toothless curled the fingers up to press on his prostate again Hiccup bucked, remembered why he was doing this and let the pleasure wash through him in glorious waves until his waning erection was hard again, pulsing and wanting for satisfaction.

Toothless didn't slow his fingers, fucking Hiccup steadily with them and the build was getting harder to contain, pushing him close to the edge.

"G-gonna come!"

"Good."

The constant pressure on that tiny bundle of sensitive nerves made Hiccup come undone, cock jerking and spilling across his own belly without being touched. Toothless slowed his movements until the climax ended and Hiccup clutched the tables edge, trembling weakly as his body became jelly.

Moist wipes cleaned skin messy with lube and come, Hiccups quivering limbs slowly guided until he was sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. Little overwhelmed."

"That happens. It's always great but you'll learn what to expect."

Toothless kissed him again, running a hand through Hiccup's hair that was a little damp with sweat, cooling in the cold room.

"You were only supposed to prep me."

"I know, but you looked so hot riding my fingers that I couldn't help myself. I have an idea how you can pay me back."

Leaving Hiccup there to recover somewhat, Toothless meandered over to his wall of toys and Hiccup watched him pick out something, lift some restraints from their hook. Hiccup felt his cock give a heroic twitch, fire still burning in his belly.

"Think you can stand?"

Hiccup nodded, although he had underestimated how much his legs behaved like jelly when his feet touched the floor. He pulled his boxers back on as Toothless dropped his, hopping up to the table himself.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my favourite toy. I figured you could use it on me, and that it would be less scary to restrain me than for me to restrain you?"

The cuffs were thin black leather, connected by a chain that could come apart in order to be attached together or apart. Hiccup worked out how to work them into the intended fixture on the table, clasp them around thick wrists. Looking completely at ease, Toothless watched him loop around the table again to survey his 'handiwork', the other man stretched out across the tabletop, cock hard and quivering against his stomach and body beginning to tremble with anticipation.

His favourite toy wasn't terribly big, but had a clearly defined curve with a button on the bottom. Hiccup had learned enough about toys to know the curve was for prostate stimulation, the button for vibrations. Picking up the lube, Hiccup didn't even have to ask before Toothless had his feet on the tables edge, legs bent at the knee and spread to expose himself to Hiccup.

"Will this hold both of us?"

"It held four people once, so I should think so."

" _Four?_ "

"It was for educational purposes... mostly. I was teaching safe BDSM practice to a group."

Slightly stunned, Hiccup shook off the thought and climbed up on the table, kneeling between spread thighs with the toy in hand and guided it down between the plush cheeks of his ass. Despite no previous preparation, the toy slid in easily enough. Maybe the fact Toothless had been fucked six times in the last eight days helped. Hiccup was no expert.

"Up a little... there we go."

"Yeah?"

Toothless nodded, squirming pleasantly beneath him as Hiccup tapped the toy lightly. The jolt racked through the other mans whole body, his cock jumping and leaking with pleasure. Hiccup grasped his cock, stroking the thick length and watching every response he got. Toothless bucked and groaned, rolling up as best he could with bound hands holding his upper body down quite effectively.

It was surprisingly alluring, having this element of power over the other person. When he felt Toothless had had enough, Hiccup reached down to press the button that made the toy whirr into life. The reaction was instantaneous, turning Toothless into a twisting, writhing mess in a matter of seconds. Hiccup felt thighs tighten, trying to close against the sensations but there was a human in his way.

His moans grew in pitch, frequency, cursing under his breath and tugging at his restraints but not once did he ask Hiccup to free him. Hiccup could only watch as Toothless came apart bound and untouched, bursting messily and covering them both in hot spurts of come.

"Off, off, turn it off!"

Hiccup quickly turned the vibrator off and Toothless went limp, face smoothing out from that mild wince of discomfort. He leant over, undoing the chain holding Toothless down and he lowered his arms, undoing the cuffs themselves with a blissed out smile.

"Nice work. Especially for a guy I was worried would run."

"Well... now you know I won't."

Toothless smirked, and not for the first time, Hiccup wondered what he had gotten himself in to. He was so looking forward to finding out.

-HTTYD-

**One down, many more catch ups to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for your patience.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup let himself be taken back up to Toothless' bed once they'd cleaned up after themselves, feeling like he wanted a little more... experience behind him before they really explored further kinks.

They tumbled into the mass of sheets Hiccup was becoming more and more familiar with, Toothless' muscles flexing under dark skin as he curled around Hiccup, kissing him deeply and leisurely. Hands ran down over his back and sides, coming to rest on his thighs just below his underwear. Hiccup reached down to encourage the other man to remove them, shivering at the feel of his hand against his soft cock, his sensitive inner thigh as the underwear came off.

Toothless was equally happy to remove his own, bare bodies pressing together and a rather wonderful sensation inspired by Toothless grinding his slowly-swelling cock against Hiccup's. The steady rutting had them both hardening, the feeling growing ever better as they did so. Heart pounding, Hiccup parted his legs a little wider, letting the other man drop between them which had him looking up in surprise.

"You still want to fuck?"

Hiccup nodded, still sort of riding his earlier high and wanting to keep that feeling. Plus, Hiccup had come over with the intention of getting fucked. Assuming Toothless was willing, Hiccup had every intention of fulfilling that... intention. Arousal was beginning to fog his brain already.

"I'm just gonna check you're still loose enough, ok?"

Toothless slicked his fingers and pressed them into Hiccup, the digits going in rather easier than they had earlier. Hiccup squirmed slightly, letting out some rather strange mewling sounds as Toothless found his prostate with ease and sending those potent shudders through Hiccup's body.

"You sure about this?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup whimpered when the fingers left him empty and wanting, but his breath soon caught as Toothless tore open a condom, realising something with a start about the cock about to go inside him.

"Is your piercing gonna hurt me?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Most guys don't even notice when I'm wearing a bar. A ring might feel different... but I've never had a complaint. I want you relaxed though, so do you want me to take it out?"

Considering the snugly fitting metal, Hiccup supposed it probably wouldn't make much difference.

"What about the condom?"

"Will it tear? Not likely, since I dab a little lube on just to be sure."

Hiccup swallowed, nodding before he psyched himself out of this. Toothless rubbed lubricant over the metal piercing, then rolled the latex down and Hiccup could barely even see he  _had_  a piercing now. He coated the condom liberally with lube, then settled between Hiccup's quivering thighs.

"If you wanna stop any time, just say ok?"

"I will."

First blush almost had Hiccup regretting the whole thing; Toothless' cock was considerably bigger than his fingers, and the stretch felt rather alien. But then the head was in and Hiccup did his best to relax again. Toothless rubbed his hip soothingly, staying still while he waited.

_"Breathe."_

Hiccup let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, shifting himself down experimentally and finding it easier to take now. Toothless pressed in deeper slowly, stopping when their bodies came flush and rubbing a soothing circle on Hiccup's chest.

"You ok? I know it feels a little too much at first."

It was true; Hiccup felt like he was so full he could burst. Almost more than he could handle. But the initial hard part was over, and Hiccup was nothing if not determined to see it through. Toothless always looked so damn blissful and satisfied after Hiccup topped him, and he wanted to experience that for himself.

"I'm ok."

Toothless moved in small increments, shallow thrusts encouraging Hiccup's body to accept the intrusion more easily until that stretching almost-pain became a sort of pleasant ache, nerves within his body remembering how good it had felt when Toothless used his fingers. When his partner lengthened his thrusts a little more, the pressure of his cock dragging over Hiccups prostate relaxed him further as pleasure happily overwrote discomfort.

His erection that had waned at first began to fill again, standing tall against Toothless' stomach. His flexing abs made for a pleasant friction against Hiccup's cock, especially when he leant closer to Hiccup's torso for more contact between their skin. Hiccup felt the others warm mouth close over his own, kissing seeming to be so much more intimate when it was by someone who was  _inside him._ Hiccup had never appreciated just how deep and personal that feeling could go when he was the one penetrating.

"Still good?"

"Definitely."

That was when Hiccup learnt Toothless had been holding back, waiting for Hiccup to get used to it. He hiked Hiccup's leg up over his hip, bending him up into a new position and shifting the angle he thrust in to Hiccup. The sudden change left Hiccup gasping, feeling every inch of his cock sliding in and out, the dizzying pressurr against his prostate making Hiccup race toward climax almost unbelievably fast.

He couldn't believe he'd wasted years not feeling like  _this,_ nearly delirious with the almost-orgasmic feeling every single thrust gave him now. Hiccup writhed, moaned, begged for more when he didn't even know what  _more_ was. Toothless seemed to understand all the same, using one hand to clamp around Hiccup's thigh and the other to reach for his cock. Hypersensitive with the impending peak, Hiccup groaned the second he was touched, bucking up to thrust into Toothless' grip before grinding down on the cock inside him.

When had Hiccup become so wanton? Toothless' next thrust sent even that thought flying away in favour of dedicating all his mindspace to feeling pleasure. Clutching at Toothless' forearm for an anchor against it all, Hiccup curled inwards before orgasm wracked him with an exquisite intensity. Everything went all white and hazy, the pressure low in his groin finally letting loose in a sticky mess over them both.

Toothless slowed as Hiccup came down a little, little zaps of almost-too-much from each thrust leaving Hiccup shaky, but he wanted to let Toothless finish.

After  _that?_ Hiccup would probably give him a kidney if he asked.

Instead, Toothless pulled out and slid the condom off of himself, stroking his cock with quick, sure strokes before he spilled across his hand and Hiccup's belly, adding to the sticky mess left on his skin with a low, rather lovely sound.

Hiccup felt empty and sore now, but it wasn't terrible and he still felt fucking fantastic. Just not likely to be moving anytime soon. Toothless moved for cloths to clean up with, then laid next to a still recovering Hiccup.

"Was that alright?"

He gave a lazy thumbs up, not ready for difficult things like thinking or speech right now. Toothless chuckled, pressed a kiss to Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sore?"

Hiccup moved to test, quickly deciding against that and nodding at Toothless. He sat up, stretching.

"I'll go run a bath. Trust me, you'll appreciate it."

-HTTYD-

**Short, but since everyone seemed eager for some bottom!Hiccup I thought I'd treat you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your patience. Irregularly scheduled gay stuff will now resume.**

**In reply to review mentioning threesome... yeah, I probably wouldn't put a third party in this, but I'm not _against_ them having a one off with a third if someone gives me a good enough prompt for it.**

**Chapter contains a little something for Vala.**

-HTTYD-

Watching Hiccup sleep next to him, Toothless smiled at the way he shifted and wriggled in slumber. He was a heavy sleeper, but not a stationary one. His hair was absolutely ridiculous, all over the place and hanging over those cutely stubbly cheeks when he turned on his side. He debated waking Hiccup, especially given how it was the hot guys fault Toothless was hard and aroused, but forced himself to leave the bed instead.

A quick wank in the shower at least would deal with the tent pitching, but Toothless opted to sweat first and hit his gym. Based on previous sleepovers, he wasn't expecting Hiccup awake for at least another hour. He had time to pound the treadmill for a half hour HIIT style session, then do some weights.

Dripping sweat and pleasantly achey, Toothless scrubbed up in the shower and walked into his bedroom towel-clad. Hiccup had obviously only woken in the last few minutes, but he smiled sleepily up at Toothless when he appeared, stretching amongst the sheets while the beds owner went in search of clean underwear. He dropped the towel, hearing Hiccup chuckle at the playful butt wiggle he obviously saw.

"I gotta eat soon cus I just worked out, but if you wanna shower before you come down that's ok."

"Had a bath right before bed... think I'm good. Where are my boxers?"

Toothless located them, then tossed them to Hiccup and blatantly ogled the exposed nakedness as Hiccup tossed back the covers, sitting on the edge to pull on his undies.

"You should bring some stuff to leave here, save you wearing yesterday's stuff so much."

"I have clean stuff in my bag, but that's downstairs and I don't want to stroll naked around your house."

"Spoilsport. Breakfast?"

Hiccup rubbed his lower back as he stood, probably feeling that warm, dull ache of being fucked the night before. Gods did Hiccup look gorgeous like that, torso elongated as he stretched and arched, those big green eyes all wide and bright and curious as they explored that aspect of their sexual relationship. His flushed cheeks and parted lips...

Yep, Toothless had an erection again. Damn Hiccup and that gorgeous ass of his.

He ignored it, throwing together his protein shake while Hiccup was brushing his teeth and changing into the fresh underwear from his overnight bag Toothless took up to him. Hiccup's assigned mug was already on the side with coffee in, omelettes mixed up waiting to go in the pan rather than cooked to go cold.

"Hey, what time is it? My phone died."

"I haven't gotta leave for... about an hour yet. Great thing about sex shops is nobody needs dildo at 8am. But it means stock and tidy is done before I open. No rearranging dragon dicks while you're trying to sell them."

Hiccup snorted into his coffee, not even shy about eyeing Toothless in his boxers, semi-hard cock noticeable against the soft grey cotton as he headed over to the cooker to make breakfast. He ate more than Hiccup, but then Toothless was counting calories and protein and mindful of maintaining his intake since he liked working out. Hiccup was just eating food.

"How long am I gonna be sitting carefully?"

"First time? Yeah, you feel it for a couple of days. But it's a practice makes perfect, your body gets used to it."

Chewing some of the eggs Toothless put in front of him, he nodded.

"I wonder if I can call in sick. 'Can't come in, my ass hurts from a guy hung like a dragon'. I think my boss would have an aneurysm."

Snickering, Toothless shook his head.

"I am not hung like a dragon. I sell dragon genitalia. None of them look remotely like mine!"

Hiccup was laughing so hard at his mock indignation he couldn't eat his breakfast, clutching his stomach as Toothless tried not to smile and break the joke.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had an image of you down in the adults only room checking them all against yourself, and someone walking in. Then you would be all its not what it looks like while they run away."

Now Toothless was laughing at the peculiar workings of the other mans brain, and the bizarre imagery conjured.

"That has totally never happened."

"Mhmm. I believe you."

Hiccup finished his food, carrying his plate over to the sink and rinsing it while Toothless hastened to eat the rest of his now-cold eggs. Hiccup waited for him to finish eating before seeking physical contact, his skin fairly cool against Toothless' own as they embraced, kissing rather leisurely. Coffee, eggs and protein shakes weren't exactly appealing tastes on the others mouth, but Toothless liked the soft little huffs Hiccup made when they kissed too much to care.

His hair in all its morning glory was wonderfully thick when Toothless buried a hand in it, using the grip to tilt Hiccup's head back slightly, angled better for a deep, searching kiss. The man was so beautiful, so tempting... Toothless wanted to see him splayed across the breakfast table, with those curious eyes and needy moans. But he was already sore, so it would have to wait. They had time. Toothless doubted it was his last chance.

Hiccup was no longer terrified of his cock, preferring instead to rut against Toothless for the enjoyable friction produced. Hugging those pale hips closer to his own, Toothless thrust in response and Hiccup almost buckled, whimpering softly.

"Easy now. Don't go falling on me."

"Dream on dragon boy" Hiccup chuckled, biting playfully at Toothless' shoulder before finishing "you're not that good."

"Oh, I don't know" Toothless ran a hand down his back, cupping that incredible ass carefully "I reckon I could make you weak in the knees pretty fast."

Hiccup stepped back, and Toothless wholly expected (and hoped) to be asked for oral, but the look on Hiccup's face was more nervous than he expected.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh... I was thinking about trying to return the favour."

He was a quick study; Hiccup lost his shyness once they crossed each boundary, no longer even shy about talking bottoming, could finger Toothless open and fuck him easily. But Hiccup hadn't gone down on him yet, and Toothless was happy not to push him... pretty as those lips looked, it definitely needed to come from a place of choice.

"Are you sure? Don't pressure yourself."

"I'm not. I'm just worried I won't be any good and that you'll laugh at me."

The words came out a bit rushed, like Hiccup was afraid to say them and so expelled it in one go. Toothless almost chuckled at his daftness, but decided against it.

"Ok. I can't promise never to laugh during sex, cus if you can't have a giggle you aren't fucking the right person/people. But I would never laugh  _at_ you. And if you really want to do this, I'll give you pointers?"

Hiccup brightened a little at that, nodding and already coming back closer again. Toothless held up a hand, one particular worry making itself known.

"I need to go take my piercing out for this. It won't be fun for either of us if you catch your teeth on the bar."

Nodding in agreement, Hiccup's lower lip jutted slightly.

"Will you put it back after? I like it."

Chuckling now they were good again, Toothless nodded.

"I would have anyway, but glad you like it."

He diverted to the bathroom, washing his hands before he handled the metal and giving the holes left behind a rinse, just to be sure it was clean for Hiccup. It was polite, after all. Fairly sure time wouldn't be on his mind, Toothless set an alarm on his phone for when he absolutely needed to get ready for work, then debated where Hiccup would be most comfortable.

Bed made sense, allowing Toothless to simply lay there while Hiccup explored. When he made to go get him, Hiccup was already coming upstairs. Apparently, great minds thought alike. He pushed Toothless gently but convincingly to the bed, watching him get comfortable.

"Could you uh, close your eyes and move your hands up? I have this... I'm not saying you would but I'm scared of you pushing me down to make me gag."

Bless his heart. Probably watched too much porn. Toothless knew that was over-glorified.

"Oh. Sure."

Toothless closed his eyes, lifting his arms to rest loosely over his head with a lazy grip on the bars of the frame. Hiccup knelt on the bed, closer to his chest than his groin. Before Toothless could ponder much on why, he felt leather close around his wrists, heard the scrape of metal as Hiccup clipped them together behind a bar. He cracked one eye open, peering at his lover suspiciously.

"Was this all part of your plan?"

"A little bit. I just thought you looked hot in them last night, and you said they were your favourite."

Well, he wasn't about to complain that Hiccup was slowly opening up to kink. He gave an experimental tug, found his bindings secure.

"If you do this with someone else, be sure to ask them first but you have my blanket permission to bind me any time you like."

Toothless wasn't sure why, but the prospect of Hiccup going off to play bondage with someone else bothered him a bit. Maybe he was getting attached to the cute geek with the great ass...

"I figured you could probably reach the clip and free yourself if you weren't game."

"Huh" Toothless stretched his fingers, felt the clasp "you are quite right."

Hiccup reached for his waistband, pulling down Toothless' underwear to release his cock. His erection hadn't waned, the prospect of Hiccup's mouth on him a potent lust-inducing thought _,_ the sudden and welcome addition of the cuffs holding his wrists only making Toothless harder. Cock laid against his stomach, he watched as Hiccup gripped it, obviously looking for the little holes left behind by taking his prince albert out.

"Does it hurt to take out?"

"No. Feels a bit strange, but so does changing the jewellery. I'm used to it."

Face set in an adorable image of determination, Hiccup regarded his erection like it might bite as he pumped his hand along the shaft, pale hand stark against his dark shaft and deep red glans but Toothless enjoyed the view regardless.

"Don't try to overdo anything. The head is where it's all the most sensitive, and you're best using your hand too. I don't need a pornstar deep throating to enjoy this, ok?"

Hiccup nodded tightly, focus resuming as he surveyed the penis in his hand, still pumping slowly as though he needed to psyche himself up. He leant closer, and the hot breath against his already heated cock was dizzying when Toothless was more aroused than he expected to be, obviously responding more to Hiccup than he was used to.

Finally, a shy but curious tongue came peeking out, swiping over the sticky tip and Toothless hissed, struggling to speak clearly but knowing that Hiccup needed the praise. He spat in his palm a little, then resumed stroking Toothless' shaft, tongue acquainting itself with the frenulum, making a sloppy circle around his glans, swiping across the slit that leaked steadily in response to Hiccup's hot tongue and hot breath.

He wasn't an instant expert, but the man certainly had some natural talent and what he lacked in skill, Hiccup quickly made up for in enthusiasm. There was a little tooth scraping at first, but Hiccup noticed and managed to correct himself soon enough. After gods only knew how long being tormented by those learning motions, Hiccup finally sealed his lips around the tip and  _sucked._

Toothless groaned, the delicious heat and the eager suction, Hiccup's slick hand still pumping up and down as he tested how to bob his head up and down, running that ridiculous bottom lip back and forth over his frenulum. Perhaps not the most masterful technique Toothless had ever enjoyed, but Hiccup's eagerness and determination and that bloody  _tongue_  of his...

It didn't help that the way Hiccup was positioned offered a brilliant view of his pert ass, the dip and swell of the curve at the base of his lean back. Hiccup managed to take him a little deeper, sucking ardently until he came up for air, panting and gasping and looking beautifully debauched with those swollen, spit-slick lips.

"Am I doing ok?"

His voice was wonderfully gravelled, though not to the extent one would be after taking the whole shaft down his throat, it was still hot as Hel.

"Fucking brilliant."

Oh,  _his_ voice was rough as fuck too. Hiccup just had that effect on him. Hiccup beamed, looking beyond happy to be complimented on such a nerve-wracking thing for him. Apparently inspired, Hiccup resumed with a renewed vigour, almost gagging in his exuberance but backing off and focusing that hot suction over  _all_ his hot spots at once. It didn't hurt that he was bound in his favourite cuffs either, the restraint and illusions of powerlessness beneath this secret sexual adventurer pushing his arousal ever higher.

"H-hey, slow down!"

Hiccup lifted his head, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm close, didn't want to surprise you."

"Oh. Thanks."

He expected Hiccup to finish the job with his hand, but the head of messy hair quickly went back to slipping his wet lips over Toothless' cock, seeming bolstered by the fact he was pushing Toothless to come on his first go round. His cock swelled against Hiccup's hand, pulsing in his mouth as he buckled under the pleasure and came with a babbling stream of praise and "Hiccup!". He didn't even care if he sounded or looked ridiculous, feeling too damn good for such concerns.

Hiccup's rhythm stuttered as he was hit with the first spurts, but the little nymph managed to adjust quickly and swallowed, tonguing the increasingly sensitive tip to chase the rest. With his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, Hiccup looked the embodiment of desire as he surfaced, watching Toothless breathe ragged, panting gasps and trembling muscles.

"Was that alright?"

"You sure you haven't done this before?"

Grinning, Hiccup nodded.

"Yep."

Crawling up the bed, Hiccup licked his lips and reached to unclip Toothless' restraints. His sudden sound of surprise was most amusing, but Toothless was more interested in returning the favour and reached for Hiccup's swollen cock, palming it through his boxers and basking in the thrill of his shudders and groans.

Rather than waste time moving, Toothless tugged down his waistband and sank his mouth over heated flesh, spurred on by Hiccup's own performance and the fact it had left  _him_ hard, wanting. Hiccup scrambled to grab the top of the bedframe, supporting his weight as his efforts were rewarded. Toothless was hooked on the smallest things here; the way his skin tasted, the smell of clean sweat and that woodsy scent Hiccup always had.

His spine tingled when Hiccup's fingers wound through his hair. Hair Toothless had kept almost completely shaved off until he met Hiccup, but was now letting grow a little just to feel the slender fingers find better purchase. Hiccup's hungry moans and the little tremors in his narrow hips were addictive, and reaching a hand to feel the flexing muscles in his pert ass even better still.

Hiccup came in what he suspected was record time, his sounds of climax more strained and needy than usual as he spilled hot and thick, lean stomach muscles flexing in time with his hips. He slumped back against the frame when his knees gave out holding his weight, looking down at Toothless with that breathless, satisfied post-coital smile of his.

"I like this morning routine."

Toothless returned his grin, both righting their underwear as the alarm on his phone signalled that he really ought to put on clothes.

"Me too."

"Is that responsibility ringing out?"

"Yep. But if you want, you can come hang out at the shop."

Hiccup contemplated it before nodding, which made Toothless very happy. He was quickly starting to realise that he got a considerable amount of pleasure from just beimg around Hiccup, not necessarily just from the sexual chemistry they shared.

The shop was fairly tidy and nobody else was due in for half an hour, so Toothless sat showing Hiccup the things that came through in the latest delivery. Most were stock refills, but there were a couple of new toys Toothless had been asked to get in. Hiccup picked up one of the new things, turning it over in his hands.

"Remote control? Is that so you can turn it off quicker?"

Bless his random naivety. Toothless popped the packaging, placing one half in Hiccup's hand and taking several steps away.

"Not quite. It's more for this."

Pressing the on button, Hiccup's eyes widened as the toy vibrated fiercely in his hand.

"Oh. So it's for..."

"Surprising your playmate when they least expect it. Some can even be done over the internet, or with Bluetooth these days, but some are faithful to the remote."

"So" Hiccup held the toy up closer, watching it shudder constantly as it was programmed to "you could put this on or in someone, and just turn it on wheneve"

"Yeah, within remote signal range."

Toothless wasn't sure if he trusted that spark in Hiccup's eye to be innocuous. He got the feeling Hiccup had plans.

"Trade you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Toothless held the remote away jokingly.

"You want me to wear  **that**  for work?"

"Well, if you're too shy..."

Shy was  _not_ one of his attributes. Toothless took the little egg, turning it off so he could fit it into a cuff that would fit his cock. Hiccup stared, open mouthed as Toothless undid his bottoms, stroking himself to hardness so the cuff would stay on, and he could check it wasn't too tight. There was one place he didn't want to cut off blood flow... ever. Thankful for the black uniform and the concealnent of the counter, Toothless adjusted himself again and winked at Hiccup.

"Here. Leave it on a low setting or all I'll do is come in my pants and scare a customer. Plus it's quiet on low."

Hiccup took the remote, and Toothless wasn't that surprised when he turned it on. The vibration travelled along his erection instantly, tingling and tickling along sensitive nerves. Distracting, but manageable.

For  _now._  Toothless wondered if he was going to last the day without embarrassing himself, but Hiccup volunteering to play this way was just too tempting. As he stood, loading the rest of the products into their newly assigned shelf spaces, Hiccup gave him a fresh buzz and he almost dropped a tray of light up cock rings. Seeing the feigned yet convincingnnocence on Hiccup's face, Toothless began to wonder what he'd let himself in for.

-HTTYD-

**I didn't start this with any intention of the two developing anything like an actual relationship, but hey there it goes developing anyway. Damn characters getting away from me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever playing catch up.**

-HTTYD-

It wasn't his wisest idea.

Hiccup, for all his inexperience, was unreasonably good at keeping Toothless in a state of arousal _all day,_ remote controlling him into a weak-kneed wreck between every customer and smirking whenever Toothless was trying to speak clearly to a patron. Smug, sexy little bastard.

The steady buzz against his shaft left him hypersensitive, eventually having to admit defeat and take the thing off before he did himself an injury. Hiccup claimed his victory in kisses stolen in the back room, in promises to help alleviate Toothless' day of frustrations when they got back to his later.

That was hours away though.

"Hey, I was thinking" Hiccup prompted at random, gnawing his lip and looking utterly adorable "maybe you could come stay at my place next week? It'll mean getting harassed by Astrid, but she means well."

Toothless looked up from where he was rearranging the tray of plugs knocked off their shelf by a clumsy but apologetic customer.

"You want me to come over?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I wanna make you dinner and stop being afraid my neighbours will find out I'm... you know."

He still struggled saying 'gay' at times, but that wasn't unusual Toothless knew. Knowing it in yourself and saying it aloud were very different.

"And introduce me to your best friend."

Hiccup bit his lip, nodding. It was a nudge in that direction they seemed to accidentally be heading, where they were more than just guys who hooked up. Toothless wouldn't dream of pushing the issue, but he had almost slipped and referred to Hiccup as 'boyfriend' inside his own head.

"Yeah. She already knows who you are though. It's not like I'm introducing you to my parents."

"Do they know?"

He shook his head.

"What about you?"

"My dad kicked it when I was twelve, but he wasn't around much. My mom knows. She also thinks it's hilarious I run a sex shop, but she doesn't come in much."

"How come?"

"She's in a wheelchair, and while I try my best to accomodate, I haven't yet managed to make this place perfectly wheelchair accessible. If someones on wheels, I'll sit up back with them and a catalogue so they can pick stuff out. Then I go get it for them to look at."

Hiccup looked at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Hey, everyone is allowed to enjoy sex. So long as everyone is a consenting adult."

They stopped discussing day to day life as a customer approached, Hiccup offering to finish tidying the tray of butt plugs while Toothless served the inquisitive human. Hardly surprising, but Hiccup had them all equidistant and in perfect size order when Toothless went back over.

"Obsessive engineer."

"It's aesthetically pleasing. I would have said satisfying, but I knew you'd start laughing."

Toothless bit the inside of his cheek to prevent from giggling. That would just prove Hiccup right. He couldn't be having that after already proving he couldn't last the day wearing the toy Hiccup challenged him to... he was definitely going to get Hiccup back for that. Possibly with cuffs and edging...

Damn, he needed to get off soon. The work day dragged along, but Hiccup politely went out to pick up food for Toothless' break, so he knocked out a quick workout to deal with the restless energy. The rest could wait until he and Hiccup were alone later.

Hiccup returned with food, then surprised Toothless by tossing condom and lube on the desk they were eating over.

"Are you serious?"

"Up to you."

He looked completely unconcerned, still working on his sandwich and sipping from his drink. Given that he was going to still be sore, Toothless knew if they were doing this, it was his job to bend over the table.

Satisfied he had at least eaten enough to not be ravenous by evening, Toothless beckoned Hiccup over. For a second, he looked surprised, but then circled the desk and they were kissing, leaning against the table as scruff scratched against his jaw - Hiccup had forgotten his electric shaver, and so the stubble on his face was a little rougher.

Still ridiculously aroused from hours of vibrations, Toothless was fully erect before Hiccup had even reached for his trouser fastening.

"Gonna have to be quick, I have to get back to work."

"Better bend over then."

Hiccup smirked, his sexual confidence growth often surprising and yet always welcome. Lubed fingers touched him quickly as soon as clothing moved and he was braced over his desk, slipping in to open him up and stroke at the swollen nub of his prostate. His knees almost buckled, grip on the desk tightening as Hiccup widened his fingers a little, working him looser.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

Toothless twisted to look at Hiccup and nodded, knowing his body and its limits very well, but equally aware Hiccup wouldn't want to hurt him with a harsh stretch. He shuddered as foil ripped, heard Hiccup grunt as he sheathed and lubed himself. His dry hand braced on Toothless' shoulder while the other aimed, and the two came together with ease and readiness on both sides.

Hiccup nudged his ankle, encouraging his legs wider and Toothless complied; he was a little taller than Hiccup, so had to adjust a tad. Once he was in a better position, Hiccup tested the angle and Toothless moaned happily as he felt a hard cock drag over his prostate. He stopped to think of the madness of having sex at work - despite his job, Toothless had never done it before meeting Hiccup, and then there was the blowjob in the back room and now _this._

Then Hiccup hit him just right and Toothless' mind went blank, heat rolling through him as Hiccup pressed in, slid back and each time it rubbed at the bundle of nerves inside him, threatening to make his legs give out but he needed more, craved it like air as Hiccup fucked him. There was no time for a long drawn-out session, but Toothless was so on-edge he didn't care.

He ached a little with Hiccup's girth filling him but it only fuelled his need, one hand slipping from the desk to wrap around his own cock, stroking to satisfy the pressing need. Hypersensitive with hours of arousal, Toothless groaned as he tugged at his cock, felt Hiccup buck as he tightened and heard his lover gasp.

Only as he came, biting down on his lower lip keep from crying out too loud, did Toothless realise he was making a mess of his desk and tried to aim downward; he could clean the floor tiles easier than he could salvage an invoice for lube he'd ejaculated on. Hiccup grunted behind him as he squeezed and spasmed around the cock inside him, a last few thrusts bringing Hiccup to satisfaction.

"I never had sex at work before you."

Hiccup laughed, grabbing napkins from their food to clean up with hurriedly - the shop manager was definitely late over break time. His back twinged a little, but Toothless was flying high and the dull ache was merely a reminder of the hot little tryst.

"Problem?"

"Gods no. Just know you're in trouble later. Don't worry" he saw nerves in Hiccups face "I know you're still sore."

Looking relieved, Hiccup helped Toothless fix his clothes, checked themselves over and Toothless cleaned the mess off the side of his desk, the floor beneath. Satisfied nobody would immediately spot they'd fucked - short of finding the condom in the bin - the two headed back out to the shop. Despite tidied appearances, Toothless reckoned that Storm, one of his sales people, could tell why they were late back.

"Nice... meal T?"

Yep. She knew. Toothless opted to play along.

"Oh yes. Very... filling "

He left her sniggering into a crate of condoms, re-stocking the shelf of chocolateppenises. When he turned, Hiccup had vanished. He found the man downstairs, perusing the array of vibrators.

"What's the difference between Vixskin and Cyberski"

"Everything, near enough. I only stock a couple of cyberskin products for people who want a softer toy. But Vixskin is much better in every way. It is more expensive, but some of them even come with a lifetime guarantee."

"Ah, the trusty lifelong dildo."

The emergence of Hiccup from that shy shell was a pleasure to watch, the newbie practically afraid of the store now waving a neon-green appendage around making lightsaber noises, at ease with his sexuality at least in this welcoming environment.

"Hey, what would you do if your parents walked in right now?"

The horror on his face was hilarious

"Hide. And _cry._ I don't want to know if my parents are having kinky sex!"

Toothless cracked up, having not realised that particular aspect of what he had asked - he was referring to his unknowing parents seeing Hiccup waving a giant rubber phallus so comfortably.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean that! I just meant them seeing you in a sea of dicks."

Hiccup frowned, thinking.

"I don't know. They would definitely be surprised, but I don't think they would immediately jump to 'our boy is gay!' or anything. I will tell them... I guess I just don't know how to say it."

"I went for direct. Told my mom I was gay."

"How did she react?"

Toothless hummed to himself, leaning against the counter.

"Fine, I guess. She was surprised, but there's some strange attitudes to homosexuality in the black community. Overall though, my mom loves me and supports me. I'm happy, she's happy."

Hiccup went quiet, pensive as he meandered while Toothless served a customer who bought three different sized penis-shapes objects from different brands. Hel, if they wanted to play the field, he wasn't going to judge.

Toothless just hoped they had a good lube at home.

Speaking of home... Hiccup hadn't wanted to talk anymore about coming out, which was fair, but he was more than game to come back to Toothless' place. And with the promise Toothless wouldn't physically top him again, game to play around too.

They took turns showering quickly to rinse off the quickie earlier, and then Hiccup was padding down to the playroom behind him in a mix of intrigue and trepidation.

"What are you planning to do, exactly? I don't know that I'm in the mood for anything extreme or painful."

Hiccup being firm about his limits was oh so good, especially when he wasn't really knowledgeable about kink and therefore could be naive.

"Then we won't do anything extreme or painful. But after all those hours of torture, I am intending on a little payback. Come pick out your restraints."

Visibly a little surprised, Hiccup looked over the options - Toothless wanted the newbie to feel involved, not completely out of control - before selecting a pair of thin bondage cuffs.

In only his comfy shorts, Hiccup boosted up onto the table, arms loosely wrapped over Toothless' shoulder while they kissed, stroked and warmed up rather than jump straight into the play. Only when Hiccup was squirming, making those soft little whines and his shorts were visibly tenting over an erection did Toothless encourage Hiccup to lie back.

"Arms up?"

He asked, rather than demand. This wasn't a master-slave thing. Hiccup lifted them, let them be cuffed to the ring on the table, looking up as Toothless circled the table, selecting his kit. Placing them aside so Hiccup couldn't see them, he picked up the tamest of the lot - tingling lubricant - and approached the table.

"Say Hiccup" the man craned his neck, looking up at him "have you ever experienced edging?"

The wide eyes said no, but that he knew what it was. Tugging his shorts down, Toothless exposed Hiccup's swollen cock, drizzling the lube over and massaging it in. It took a minute to kick in, and then Hiccup felt the sensations and squirmed, hips rolling gently and looking disappointed when the hand left his cock to deal with the tingles alone. It certainly wouldn't get him off, but it would definitely ratchet up his arousal.

Toothless selected his second and third objects - one, a simple feather. The other, a vibrating sleeve. He waited until Hiccup was shifting uncomfortably, seeking stimulation, before fitting the sleeve on, and turning the vibrations on straight away. Hiccup's eyes went wide with the sudden sensations, the top of the sleeve against his frenulum meaning the buzz went both down along his shaft and up over his glans.

"O-oh fuck!"

He was a responsive little imp, bucking and groaning and swearing, hands tightening into fists and tugging at his restraints. Toothless left him to 'suffer', his own arousal building as he watched the man _feel._ Palming his own cock through his shorts, Toothless waited until there was sweat beading along the top of Hiccup's collarbones before he turned off the vibrator. Chest flushed and pink, Hiccup's rutting hips fell limp against the table, his breathing quick and ragged.

The feather tickling along sensitive inner thighs, around a heavy cock and dancing over his lower belly made Hiccup squirm even more, trying to get away but too hypersensitive to actually laugh. It was mostly designed to draw more sensitivity and blood flow to that area, though Toothless enjoyed watching Hiccup react too.

Without warning, he switched on the vibrating sleeve again. Hiccup cursed as soon as he felt it, shuddering and shaking as his cock buzzed with pleasure. This time Toothless left him climbing, watching Hiccup twist and writhe as the sleeve and tingling lube pushed him higher, higher, higher...

The buzz stopped before the point of no return, left Hiccup swearing and Toothless smirking. After the same thing done to him all day, he didn't feel bad.

He brought the man to repeated edges of climax, knowing each would be more unbearably, panfully pleasurable than the last. Only when Hiccup was in that exquisite space of being unable to hold on no longer did Toothless let him come, nearly coming himself as he witnessed the climax take Hiccup away on waves of that intense, explosive end that only came with a good edging session.

Sticky and sweaty and still trembling, Hiccup didnt immediately sit up when he was uncuffed. Just laid there, panting and blissful. After giving him a few minutes to swim in the sea of reward hormones, Toothless prompted him.

"Good?"

Hiccup raised a lazy thumbs up.

"Awesome."

-HTTYD-

**I know, I know. Too long a gap between chapters. Do apologise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to a certain fan who wrote something super cute for me.**

**When will there be more trans!Hiccstrid? Blimey, when I'm caught up. I have plans to catch up on one shots when I'm done with Open, so there's that.**

-HTTYD-

Hands shaking for a second, Hiccup unlocked his front door and let Toothless in behind him. This was new territory, branching close to the whole 'boyfriend' thing they had yet to actually address. Still, his paramour didn't seem eager to rush Hiccup for clarification.

"It's weird seeing him outside the store. Well, not for you. For me."

Astrid was perched at his kitchen table, cup of tea and plate of biscuits next to her. Hiccup didn't know why he was actually surprised.

"I'm assuming you have a key, not a history of burglary."

She nodded up at Toothless, taking in the man out of his uniform for the first time before her. Hiccup dropped his bag down, checked the kettle and filled it up. Thankfully not perturbed by Astrid just appearing, Toothless had already sat down and stole a biscuit from her.

"Hey!"

"What you gonna do that I haven't already done to myself for fun?"

They had a stare down while Hiccup watched on, bemused. Eventually, Astrid began laughing and Toothless joined in.

"Fair point. But get your own treats."

"Oh, I have one."

Hiccup cursed the way his knees went weak when Toothless flashed him a playful smile, that little quirk of the eyebrow unreasonably appealing.

"Aww, look at you two being all gross. Is it true you have a Prince Albert piercing?"

Placing a hand over his face, Hiccup groaned. Could Astrid make it any clearer that she had wheedled many details of their sex life out of him?

"Yeah. Wanna see it?"

"Yeah!"

Hiccup decided there and then that those two were made for each other, because Astrid was giggling as Toothless unashamedly undid his trousers, exposing his penis and showing Astrid the snug metal barbell.

"Wow. Cool. Hey Hiccup, nice work landing him!"

He was definitely going to find a new best friend. Astrid was terrible.

"Don't you have someone else to be annoying?"

"Or spanking? You've bought at least three paddles from me recently."

Anyone else would probably have been embarrassed, but Astrid just grinned.

"She's at work. So I came to bug Hiccup cus I knew he was bringing you over. I wasn't expecting you to flash me, but at least we never have to worry about awkwardness."

Giving Toothless his drink, Hiccup opted to hide behind his mug and decide Astrid was the worst. When she finally left after giving Toothless a handful of embarrassing stories about Hiccup, Toothless waved goodbye and turned to the eternally mortified Hiccup.

"Are you ok?"

"She's evil."

The man circled the table, pulled Hiccup up into a hug. There were worse places to be than cuddled by muscular arms against a firm chest. He wasn't quite as sold on the hair ruffling, but that became slower petting that he rather liked.

"I like her. And she might drive you mad, but Astrid adores you. She was here making sure I wasn't a total dick who'll hurt you. Well, hurt you in a less fun way."

Hiccup snorted, making no move to leave the cosy cuddle.

"I love her to bits. But she's evil."

Toothless kissed his temple, chuckling.

"The scary lady is gone now."

"I should make dinner."

Neither moved. Toothless made him so comfortable it was hard to want to leave the cuddle. Eventually they separated, Toothless asking for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower if that's alright?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. Not literally. I probably won't be able to lift you out."

Sniggering, Toothless kissed him before heading off to the bathroom. Hiccup started on dinner, just done throwing vegetables in with the chicken and noodles in sauce when the shower cut off. Aware that Toothless was aware of what he ate to maintain that very nice physique, Hiccup opted not to make something heavy and overly rich.

"Smells great."

Arms slid around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder as Toothless embraced him. It was a little domestic and Hiccup couldn't bring himself to care what it might mean, twisting to kiss smiling lips. He discovered Toothless had only put on fresh shorts after the shower, meaning a very interesting view of dark skin over heavy muscles distracting Hiccup from cooking.

"I think your noodles burning."

Smug as he turned Hiccup back toward the cooker, Toothless backed up and perched at the table, painting his nails in that vibrant red Hiccup had been intrigued by the first time they met.

"Doesn't it smudge?"

"It's a quick dry. So long as I let it settle it should be fine. Easier said than done with the tremor, but I have managed thus far. Does it bother you I paint my nails?"

"Not a bit. I like it. Just wondering if it's messy."

"I have far better messes to make."

Damnit, there he went being unfairly sexually appealing. Hiccup ignored the blood creeping southward, plated up dinner and handed a generous portion to the grinning idiot at his table. They ate and chatted, comfortable and simple. Except Toothless was shirtless, and it was very distracting to Hiccup, who really wanted to touch the bare chest before him.

"That was _amazing,_ I hereby pledge allegiance to your cooking."

Hiccup chuckled, dumping plates in the dishwasher and finding himself quickly cuddled again by his guest for the night. His top half was stripped there in the kitchen, allowing a firm chest to press against his back, mouth sliding over the base of his jaw. Thankfully aware that immediately after dinner was no time for sex, Toothless instead settled for cuddling in front of the tv, stroking Hiccup's back as they laid there.

"Are those your parents?"

Toothless indicated one of the pictures on the wall, having got up to wonder while Hiccup was getting drinks.

"Yeah. My mother Valka, my dad Stoick. That's uncle Gobber, he's great."

And gay, Hiccup mused. His parents had never displayed any concern for that. But he wasn't supposed to get married and give them grandchildren...

"I see the resemblance. Viking blood."

"My moms Australian. She and her parents relocated here before she married my dad and had me. And my dad is seven foot tall."

"Wow. I don't see many guys who make _me_ feel small."

Taller and broader than him, Toothless made Hiccup feel a bit small but he could admit his dad was both taller and broader than Toothless.

"Yeah. Nobody can quite believe how skinny I am with him for a dad."

"Ah, you just take after your mother."

Placing drinks aside, Toothless pulled him in for a kiss. Hands slid down his back, squeezed his ass and the mouth against his own smirked when Hiccup gasped.

"Bed?"

"Mmm."

Was all Hiccup could muster, though he had presence of mind to retrieve his drink, since dry mouth wasn't conducive to good sex. They tumbled to the bed, kissing and stroking exposed skin, a solid erection dragging against Hiccups own swelling cock. Fingers wound into his hair, tugging gently and making Hiccup whine as teeth scraped over his neck. His cock throbbed as Toothless bucked against him, sending shivers through his limbs.

Boxers were wriggled out of, playfighting and giggles taking over foreplay for a while as they tried in vain to pin each other, Toothless obviously going easy on Hiccup and his scrawny self.

"Oh no" Toothless flopped dramatically down "I am defeated. Whatever will you do to me?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly, unsure how Toothless was allowed to be both adorable and seductive at the same time.

"What do you want?"

Rather than verbalize an answer, Toothless simply rolled over and raised up on all fours, twisting his head and grinning. That was really quite a blatant answer he supposed. Hiccup retrieved a condom and lubricant from his bedside, coating his fingers first to stretch Toothless open. He took his time, waiting for growls of frustration before he curled his fingers, nudging at Toothless' prostate.

Soft keening sounds and shaking arms told Hiccup he was affecting the other man well, enjoying the way Toothless rocked back onto his fingers, seeking more penetration and depth. Adding pressure to the swollen bump, Hiccup smirked as Toothless whined in protest at the withdrawal of fingers, though he visibly perked up when hearing Hiccup put on a condom.

Kneeling up behind Toothless, Hiccup guided himself into the tight, slick grip of the others body, both groaning in concert. Even this angle flattered Toothless well, gave the view of his strong back and broad shoulders. He groaned, pushing back to encourage Hiccup to move and squeezing his muscles tight on Hiccup's cock.

Shifting his knees wider, Hiccup began thrusting, testing his angles until he got Toothless moaning, shaking with each drag against the hot spot hidden within. The molten slide was exquisitely pleasurable, drew Hiccup back in on instinct to seek more when he pulled back to thrust.

Arching his back, arms giving out to let him fall forward, Toothless swore and bucked against him, pleading for harder, faster and Hiccup obliged him willingly. The guttural sounds of skin on skin were almost entirely drowned out by the increasingly loud vocalisations from Toothless, who reached down to stroke himself in time with Hiccup's rapid hip snaps.

"Fuck!"

He cried out, muscles spasming around Hiccup's shaft as Toothless came, body shaking and tightening so fiercely Hiccup stilled for fear of hurting his lover. It didn't take much longer for Hiccup to join Toothless at the heights of pleasure, hips jerking until the sticky rush began to ease.

Cleaning up the mess left behind, Hiccup found herself pulled into a cuddle again, happily resting against sweaty skin with a contented sigh. Toothless traced circles over his chest, the two just looking at each other for a time until they were recovered enough to resume having sex.

Fingers slid inside Hiccup slowly, stroking and stretching until he was squirming, needy. Toothless rested on top of him, allowing them to press close together as they fucked, something incredibly intense about eye contact with the man who was inside him. Steady thrusts sent heat flooding through him, darts of acute pleasure bubbling and burning in his belly.

The neighbours _definitely_ knew there had been a fair bit of earth-moving in Hiccup's flat. But Hiccup no longer cared; he was too happy to be cuddling and well-fucked as he slept in his own bed.

"Yeah, I'll be in late. If you go in by nine I'll pay you double... because theres a hot naked guy next to me. Thanks Storm. Bye."

His first awareness was Toothless' voice, a low sleep-roughened whisper as he talked a staff member into going in early, then hung up his phone and resumed cuddling into Hiccup.

"Morning."

"Morning cutie."

Toothless nuzzled his neck, hand on his stomach pulling Hiccup against him tighter. It was too warm and cosy to resist, and they stayed in that half-awake state for a while.

"Suppose we should get up. I'm hungry."

"I got eggs in cus I know you like them."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Wanting to do some morning push ups and sit ups, Toothless very rudely sent Hiccup to the bathroom first rather than let him stay and watch. Still, Hiccup was in real need of the toilet, and felt infinitely more human after brushing his teeth and giving his face a wash. Then he got to watch the tail-end of sit ups, thick abdominal muscles flexing as Toothless repeated the crunch motions.

"Yep, definitely hungry."

"I'll go start mixing eggs while you're in the bathroom."

"You're brilliant."

Hiccup shook his head, heading to the kitchen in his pyjama bottoms and smiling absently about the little bites and scratches on his shoulders and chest. He was definitely increasingly receptive to the idea of a little pain, though Toothless kindly didn't rush him into the kink.

They ate breakfast in slightly sleepy but very much jovial moods, talking about matching up free time later in the week while Hiccup had easy access to his shift patterns. A knock at the door surprised him. Had Astrid learnt manners? He considered it unlikely. Getting up from Toothless' lap to answer it, Hiccup padded up the hallway and peered through the peephole.

And saw his parents.

-HTTYD-

**Oh noooooo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This got a sudden surge of views the last few days and its great but weird who are all of you?**

**Guest; Hiccup and Toothless are _gay,_ so no, there won't be any kind of Astrid-involved-sexytimes.**

-HTTYD-

Toothless was calmly sat waiting for Hiccup to answer his door, thinking - for his own amusement - about if it might be a neighbour complaining about the noise last night.

"Hang on! I uh, I need to get dressed."

Who on earth was at the door that Hiccup needed to not see his nipples? Or maybe it was a shyness thing. Hiccup was adorably shy when he wasn't being stripped by Toothless.

Or _maybe_ it was the lovebites and playful scratches on his torso.

Hiccup skidded into the kitchen, looking panicked.

"I uh, I need you to hide in my room right now."

"Not that I would normally complain, but why?"

"My parents are outside the door."

Well, Toothless knew Hiccup wasn't out yet. He would quietly admit a touch of disappointment that Hiccup wasn't about to proudly display him, but he also understood that time before being out. He would have been terrified to tell his own father too. His grandmother still asked when Toothless was going to marry a nice girl - and she _knew_ he was gay.

Hiccup pulled on a clean t-shirt, then left the room. Toothless heard him open the door, immediately apparent he hadn't expected them at all when Hiccup started with

"What are you doing here? Have I forgotten we had plans?"

"No no. We just know you work nights and are up in the mornings, and we were driving nearby on our way to visiting your uncle..."

Their voices faded as they entered another room, so Toothless quietly began tidying up the mess of the bedroom, searching for his day clothes. As he was tying his boots, Toothless heard voices near the door again, looking around to ensure nothing incriminating like condom wrappers or lube was lying around.

"Yeah, we can meet for lunch but I just got up, I want a shower and stuff first."

Toothless supposed that wasn't stretching the truth too much. Their voices were very different - heavy, booming Scotsman and soft, lilting Australian woman. He already knew that about them, but still. He heard them leave, Hiccup appearing at the bedroom door seconds later.

"Are you leaving?"

"Oh, I just didn't want to be caught out in not much if they found me in here. But I can go if you need to get ready and head out to meet them?"

Hiccup frowned, obviously thinking.

"Actually... I was hoping you would come with me."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I was thinking while they were here and that I don't want to waste time worrying about being 'caught'. If I'm coming out it should be on my terms."

"Then I would love to come. Although... what am I going as?"

"My boyfriend. If that's ok with you?"

Toothless nodded, trying to contain his eagerness and appear nonchalant. He managed not to squeal and clap at least.

"Fine with me. Boyfriend."

Hiccup smiled, but he was obviously still a little tense. Toothless had an idea how to fix that, beckoning his shiny new _boyfriend_ closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, height working well for his goal. Hiccup watched as Toothless pulled at his pyjama bottoms, exposing his soft cock. It hardened rapidly in his mouth, his _boyfriend_ (Toothless already loved thinking it official) gasping, fingers sliding through his short hair.

He still smelled a little like sleep, clean sweat and softness. Toothless hummed, tasting precum and knowing Hiccup's arousal was climbing nicely. Bobbing his head, he focused on using his tongue the ways Hiccup liked, stroking the rim of his glans to earn those lovely choked half-sobs. Hollowing his cheeks, Toothless used his hand to stroke Hiccup's shaft, tongued his frenulum until he felt Hiccup's legs shake as he struggled to stay standing.

Clamping hands tightly on his hips to hold Hiccup up, Toothless was gratified to feel Hiccup swell and spill into his mouth, swallowing down hot fluid eagerly. Hiccup tasted so good, sex and sin and a little bitterness, potently erotic.

"Wow. Ok. Wasn't expecting that."

Kissing his softening cock, Toothless leant back and grinned, wiping his wet mouth.

"Problem?"

"Definitely not."

Cock achingly hard in his jeans, Toothless saw the way Hiccup sank down, reaching for his zipper. Still pretty new to this, Hiccup was a bit shy at first. He was still at that stage of adorable determination, undoing his zipper and easing Toothless free, piercing already out since Toothless had removed it that morning to change it, and forgot to put the new one in because Hiccup was cute.

"Where's your bar?"

"I meant to change it earlier, but you distracted me with your face. Hey, saved time."

Hiccup chuckled, gripping the base of Toothless' cock and pressing his lips to the tip. He was a little clumsy, but his enthusiasm was an incredible turn on as he took the head in his mouth and suckled gently, mouth stretched wide and tongue working sensitive skin.

There was still a little curiosity too - Hiccup was still learning, though he seemed quite an eager student and paid attention to Toothless' response. Hiccup had made him more responsive than usual since day one, a welcome surprise and a show of their compatibility. Oral sex was no different, his hot mouth and wet tongue obscenely good with novice technique.

He was definitely in trouble when Hiccup had more practice.

Toothless made sure to praise and encourage, stroke Hiccup's ego so he wouldn't doubt himself. When he felt the heat coalesce low in his groin, he nudged Hiccups head with his hand in warning but Hiccup stayed firmly attached except to pull back so only the head was in his mouth. Before Toothless could wisecrack that Hiccup had been paying attention, he was coming and words were beyond him as that rush of bliss ran through his body.

Hiccup gagged a little in surprise (he hoped, rather than disgust), but mastered it and swallowed him down, wiping his wet mouth and looking sinfully gorgeous on his knees all flushed and debauched.

"Gold star."

Hiccup broke into a smile, climbing up his body to kiss him, hand toying with his softening cock.

"Don't forget to put your jewellery back in."

"Oh yeah, you're a fan aren't you?"

"It's hot. It's _mad_ and I'd never do it myself, but on you it's sexy."

Toothless grinned, loathe to remove the cute guy but needing to clean himself up if he was to put the adornment back on his penis. He was only changing to a new bar, as the old one's threads were wearing out and he didn't want to risk the ball coming off. Toothless hadn't worn a ring in it since starting to hook up with Hiccup, because he knew Hiccup was wary of bottoming with one, in case it hurt him.

That was fine. Toothless missed his ring, but it was well worth sex with Hiccup. Oh yes, it was a very good trade.

Clean and with fresh, sterile metal in place, he checked the placement, then stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

"Wanna see before public decency and all?"

Hiccup was there pretty quick, eyeing the shiny new thing and stroking his cock teasingly. Toothless was - for once - the sensible one, turning Hiccup toward the shower.

"I'd join you, but then one of us won't be able to sit at lunch and that'd probably be awkward for you."

His cheeks flushed and Toothless left him to it before he had to kiss that pretty face senseless and then one thing would lead to another...

Making sure there was no breakfast mess or his clothes left lying around, Toothless gave himself a once over in the mirror. Probably shouldn't forget to fix his fly before he went outside. Proud as he was of his piercing, it wasn't _quite_ fit for public viewing.

Other than that and that he probably ought to brush his teeth again, he supposed he was alright to meet parents. Toothless _could_ rush home and change into the one set of business-suit stuff he had for business meetings, but that wouldn't be projecting a realistic image of who he was.

And that was without mentioning he sold dildos for a living.

When Hiccup exited the bathroom in only a towel, all naked and tempting with water droplets running over that lean chest and tapered back... no Toothless, stay focused.

"I have a workshop to run next week. Do you wanna come along?"

Rummaging for clean pants while Toothless tried not to cave in and steal his towel, Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to? I can ask you questions in private now."

"Yeah. I meant more to help me out. Basically an excuse to spend a whole day with you while I'm _technically_ working. Again."

Offering a view of that lovely ass of his as he bent over to pull his boxers up, Hiccup hummed.

"I'll check my work schedule. Although I'm not sure what help I'll be."

"Stand there looking pretty and handing out condoms for all I care. I just want you there, blushing cutely when I explain cock rings to someone."

Hiccup glared, starting to visibly show stress now he was looking in his wardrobe for clothes to come out to his parents in. Toothless wasn't sure anything he wore would affect the outcome or his nerves, but he should at least choose comfort.

"What's your favourite outfit?"

"Huh?"

"Favourite outfit?"

He reached into his wardrobe, pulled out a slightly faded black hoody with big green eyes on the front, scales patterned on the sleeves.

"Then wear that. It's pretty cute, actually."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Be comfortable. Feel secure. Look adorable. There is no downside to you wearing that."

Picking out some worn-in jeans, Hiccup dressed quickly and Toothless headed him off with a kiss before he started fretting again.

"Relax Hiccup. It'll be fine. And if not, you don't have to do this. I won't drag you out of the closet. You gotta be ready."

"I am. Honest. I just don't wanna disappoint them with the news I won't be bringing a girl home ever. Except Astrid."

"That may be a good thing to them. Only bringing home one Astrid, that is."

Hiccup giggled, burying his face in Toothless' chest and wrapping arms around his waist. As well as looking cute, his hoody was soft and cosy to the touch as they held each other.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Because I'm a great boyfriend."

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head.

"Yeah, modesty isn't one of your best qualities."

After some practice of oral hygiene and Toothless double checking his zipper, the two headed out to meet Hiccups parents. He had seen pictures, heard them speak but they had absolutely no idea who he was. What he was to their son. Lucky he was basically immune to things like nervousness, a natural with people.

"Wait. What do I tell them I do? Besides you" Hiccup glared; Toothless grinned, unrepentant "am I allowed to tell them I sell rubber dicks?"

"Sure. But I'm telling them Astrid dragged me in and that's how we met. I'm _not_ discussing my shopping habits with them, but it wouldn't surprise them a jot to hear Astrid wanted something kinky."

"Should we have invited Astrid?"

Toothless didn't want to displace Astrid if she usually came with him.

"No, she's working. She texted me earlier saying she heard my dad from all the way up on her floor. Pull up just over there."

Hiccup bizarrely insisted on paying for the parking spot of Toothless' car, but given the anxiety beginning to radiate from his newly-named boyfriend, Toothless picked his battles and let it slide. They walked a little way, and Toothless recognised the owner of a booming laugh from pictures - the beard alone was unmistakable. The woman sat next to him looked just like Hiccup.

Yep, definitely his parents.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

They headed over toward them, and Toothless saw the surprise on their faces as they saw the muscular black guy stood next to their son. Oh, he really hoped this wouldn't go south because of hidden racism. Unlikely, but possible.

"Hiccup!"

His mother stood to hug her son tight shamelessly in public, and Hiccup allowed it. That sight warmed Toothless.

"Ya didn't say ye were bringing a friend."

His father stood up (and _blimey_ he was tall and wide. Toothless almost felt petite) and clapped a hand around his sons back, not seeing the steeping-of-nerves he could tell Hiccup was doing.

"He's not my friend. Well, he is. But he's also my boyfriend."

-HTTYD-

**Am I mean? Maybeeeee hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Patience is appreciated, I got busy. Did not forget these boys. Apologies for cliffie you were left on.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest, but steadying fingers tightened in his own. His parents were visibly shocked - apparently Hiccup wasn't about to get the 'we've known all along' speech. After a terrifying moment, his mother turned to Toothless, smiling.

"It's lovely to meet you."

Toothless smiled brightly.

"You too Mrs Haddock."

"Oh, Valka, please. And you are?"

"My name is Terrence, but everyone calls me Toothless."

Hiccup chanced a glance at his father, who was still stood, silently observing them. The longer the silence stretched out, the more unsettled Hiccup felt. Eventually, his mother turned to her husband.

"Stoick! You're being rude."

"Be fair Val, it's not every day your son comes out a-"

Valka cut him off, face surprisingly severe.

"I would be _very_ careful how you finish that sentence. I remind you that your best friend is also gay."

Hiccup's heart was in his mouth. Emotions flickered across his fathers face, visible even behind the thick beard.

"It's just a shock. Nice to meet you."

"And you sir."

Hiccup winced inwardly, knowing his father was putting on a polite front but he was definitely not hopping right on board the happy train. Toothless thankfully took it all in stride, effortlessly charming as ever. He even pulled out Hiccups chair for him, fingers brushing the back of his neck and leaving him tingling slightly as Toothless moved and sat next to him. He offered a reassuring smile, squeezed Hiccups hand under the table.

"Do people really call you Toothless?"

His mother had that same faint bemusement Hiccup remembered when he told her people had started nicknaming him Hiccup. His dad picked that one up pretty quickly.

"Yep. I lost almost all my milk teeth in about a week. So I was basically tooth-less. It stuck. And I like it. Nobody ever forgets it."

"Alright then. So, what do you do... Toothless?"

She was fighting laughter as she asked, Hiccup could see. It was a pleasant distraction from his fathers stony expression.

"I... I run an adult entertainment store."

"Excuse me?"

Here it went. Hiccup braced himself.

"I sell sex toys and associated paraphernalia. I first met Hiccup when he was dragged into my store by a very insistent blonde looking for lubricant."

"Astrid?"

Hiccup nodded to his mothers question, and it wasn't strictly lying - Astrid had both dragged him in and bought lube that day. She shook her head, fond smile on her face.

"That certainly sounds like Astrid. And that's where you two met?"

"Yep. So I am very grateful to Astrid for bringing him along."

"Me too."

Toothless beamed at him, that broad smile relaxing him completely. Not telling his parents wouldn't have changed anything - Hiccup would still be very much a gay man, and Toothless would still make him weak in the knees. He'd just be hiding such a part of himself. And that wasn't as appealing as it had been even a week ago.

"Oh, you two are sweet. Aren't they Stoick?"

"Mhmm. Can we eat now?"

They ordered their lunch, and Hiccup was left cringing when his mother started asking about the store. If Toothless even hinted at Hiccup and sex toys... he would be on a permanent, life-long sex ban from Hiccup. There were some things his parents and he would never be discussing.

"What did you order? It looks weird."

"It's lentil soup. It's good for you. Full of protein."

Hiccup frowned, looking at the weird thing in a bowl Toothless had asked for and shaking his head, then turning back to his burger and chips.

"I'll pass, thanks. I could eat like you for a month and probably not gain a pound, even without exercise."

Toothless chuckled, mock-flexing.

"I have to fuel all this!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, enjoying his considerably less healthy option with relish. His mother had some amalgamation of brightly coloured vegetables, and his father had something similar to Hiccup, only much bigger. It was serving as a good excuse to stay out of their conversation, which didn't ease the awkwardness any but Hiccup supposed silence was better than an explosive outburst, particularly in public.

"So, Toothless... that still sounds strange. How did you end up in your... line of work?"

That question from his mother piqued Hiccups interest too, as he had never thought to ask. Toothless wiped his mouth, took a sip from his water and then looked over at Valka.

"I started out in, and still volunteer for, sexual health services. I knew I was gay since forever, and there is not much information easily available. So I wanted to change that. Then when my grandfather died, I got a good inheritance and figured 'what the Hel, I want to make this my livelihood'. Bought a store, redecorated and got the stock in."

"That's a surprisingly noble way to do it, I suppose."

"Well, it's an environment people feel more comfortable asking such questions. All my staff are trained to offer advice. I think everyone should be able to enjoy good and safe sex. And you _may_ have noticed, but there isn't a shy bone in my body."

Hiccup chuckled at how true it was; the man had exposed himself to Astrid to show off his genital piercing on their first proper meeting with each other. His mother laughed too, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Quite so."

The lunch was over fairly quickly, since Toothless needed to get to work - Hiccup had taken up a great deal of his day already. Toothless waved off his concerns about that.

"Storm is more than capable. I only haven't promoted her because she's off studying in a couple of months, so I'd barely finish training her before she left. But I have to sort out a few things and my paperwork is in the store. It was so nice to meet you both, Hiccup talks about you all the time."

He did? Hiccup didn't remember that. Maybe it was special boyfriend charm he was doing. Hiccup had no idea.

"Well, you were a surprise but I can see that you make our son happy. That's all I wish for him."

"And I will endeavor to continue doing it."

"Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you. I hope we'll hang out again, but I do need to get to work and this lab rat needs to nap before work tonight."

They left hand in hand, and Hiccup winced as soon as they were away from his parents.

"Sorry about my dad."

"Hey. it isn't my issue. I am who I am. I just worry about you. I don't want you losing family over me."

Toothless drew him into a hug there on the street, kissed his hair. Hiccup didn't care who saw.

"He'll come around. Eventually. I hope."

"He'd be mad not to, because then he'd miss out on having you in his life. That would be a bleak thought indeed."

Toothless dropped him home after a quiet drive, kissing him goodbye sweetly.

"Call me when you wake up? We can work out when we're seeing each other next."

"I will. Thanks for being so... _you_ today."

"I promise you can always count on me being me."

Hiccup got out of his boyfriends car, heading up to his flat with reluctance about sleeping and going to work instead of being cuddled by the cute boyfriend. He got a couple of hours, pretty well practiced at forcing a few hours in naps in order to not to a zombie with his night shifts. The best part was waking to a text from Toothless detailing an incident involving flavoured condoms and someones umbrella... as soon as he'd washed his face, brushed his teeth and was sat at the table with coffee and toast, Hiccup called his boyfriend.

"Hey handsome. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. Not as good as with you here."

"Same here. But alas, we must struggle on through. When can I see you next?"

"I'm working the next two nights, then I have an afternoon training thing the day after. So I can see you that night?"

"Sounds amazing. I'll let you wake up properly handsome, but I'll have my phone on me if you wanna text."

"Thanks. Bye."

Hiccup yawned as they hung up, then dragged himself into clothes, shoved food in a lunchbox and hauled himself off to work. As soon as he was left alone, Hiccup did start texting Toothless for a couple of hours, but he didn't keep him up too late and actually got some work done around four in the morning. Only when he got home next morning did he hear from his parents again - his mother, saying his father was in the doghouse for his behaviour and that she thought Toothless was simply wonderful. Hiccup hadn't expected fanfare and confetti, but he did sincerely hope this wouldn't ruin his relationship with his dad. Uncle Gobber was gay, and his dad didn't mind that, but it might be different when it was ones own kin.

Toothless sent him a sweet "sleep well" text soon after, and Astrid told him she'd see him for dinner that evening whether he liked it or not. Then he went to bed, because he was too tired to deal with Astrid texting him demanding details of his sex life. It could wait until dinner.

"So you told your parents? How did that go?"

"Uh, not great. I mean, my mom was awesome about it but my dad just sorta stared, barely said a word. Toothless was sweet though, didn't get mad or anything."

"He'll come around. Your dad is stubborn as a mule, but he loves you. It's probably just that it'll delay you giving him grandkids since neither of you are endowed with a uterus."

Hiccup found himself smiling, Astrid's unique way of cheering him up essentially foolproof and definitely working right now.

"Thanks. I hope he comes around soon then."

"I've no doubts. Now bring me food and we can move on to _my_ relationship dramas."

"You have relationships?"

Astrid threw a spoon at him. Hiccup probably deserved it.

-HTTYD-

**I cut it off so soon because it didn't feel right smutting in this chapter but that means you get gay stuff next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And so we come back to the boys! They appreciate everyone who follows their little story.**

-HTTYD-

There was little denying that coming out to his parents had done Hiccup's confidence in himself some good. Toothless was quite happily benefiting from it, with his laughing boyfriend currently investigating the new box of gag-gift stock. Not that Toothless was feeling _benefited_ at that moment - he was bound, cuffed to the beam he'd installed in his living room for this exact purpose. Hiccup had put those on him... and then _left_ him there. It was rather rude of him, actively as Toothless had been hoping his boyfriend would be open to experimenting.

"Uh, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"How long am I staying here?"

Turning to him with a grin on that handsome face of his, Hiccup winked.

"Until I let you out. Or you ask nicely, obviously."

Toothless debated it, wondering when he'd suddenly shifted from the shy, nervous newbie to the one giggling, elbow deep in penis-shaped slinkies that Storm had snuck on to the stock order. He'd only brought the box home so he could have a proper look before it went on the shelves.

"I'm asking nicely, either come play with me or let me out. Pretty please?"

Hiccup tsked, straightening up from the floor.

"Fine. You're no fun."

"I beg to differ. I'm just not much fun stood here waiting."

He felt the pressure on his wrists ease, the dull ache pleasant as he rubbed them to encourage blood flow - Hiccup wasn't an expert in restraints, but Toothless would have called it off if he was really worried. They weren't serious restraints anyway - just those that had been lying around in his bedroom from a few days before. It would be a while before he got around to teaching Hiccup knots and bondage...

Although it would be good fun when he did.

"Come on Johnny Complaints."

Toothless grinned, ducked down and scooped Hiccup up over his shoulder before carting him (carefully) down to the playing room, hearing him protest and feeling him wriggle for freedom as they went.

"I feel like it shouldn't be _this_ easy for you to pick me up."

"Relax darlin', I work out. It's not me saying you're light or delicate, I'm just... a very cheeky dragon, showing off."

"You are a show off."

Hiccup appeared to have accepted his fate. Or perhaps didn't want to flail on the staircase, risking the sort of injury that wasn't so fun. Once the basement door closed behind them, Toothless dropped his boyfriend to his feet gently.

"Now, if you want to play for _real,_ be my guest."

He still got that look of wonder, like a child in a sweet shop... no, that was a terrible analogy. No child would ever be allowed in this room. Hiccup glanced around, face set in thought.

"What's... I don't know, beginner?"

"That is a very loaded question. What are you beginning in?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, obviously psyching himself up for something.

"Pain. I know you're into this stuff, but I don't think I can _hurt_ you, even though I know you like it and it's not seriously damaging and all that. Not until I know what it's like. And... I am really curious why you like it."

Oh. _Oh._ This could be a whole new fun time.

"What kind of pain? Sharp? Dull? Sting? Cold? Hot? Do you want to still feel it tomorrow?"

His eyes wandered over the walls again, settling.

"No to feeling it tomorrow. Sting?"

"You sure?"

Hiccup nodded, seeming confident again now he'd thought about it.

"Alright. Drop your bottoms, but keep your underwear on. It'll dull the sting so you know if it's too much before I go to skin."

He obeyed, moving when Toothless asked him to, leaning against the grip-handles on the wall. They were better for beginners, and offered a change from bending over that didn't involve his cross or that ache in the shoulders overhead restraining gave. Running his fingers backwards along the intensity scale, Toothless picked up a beginners crop. They were fairly tame toys, but most people had no idea how to use them properly and ended up simply whacking their poor submissive.

"I want you to rate the pain between one and ten, ok? Ten being high. It'll give me an idea of your tolerance and innate pain response."

Hiccup looked so cute, shivering slightly with the anticipation of this very new experience, delving in to the unknown. Toothless traced the flat over Hiccup's lower back, saw him jolt in expectation of a blow. Goosebumps prickled when the core of the riding crop traced down Hiccup's spine, the line of his back coming down to those narrow hips, visual ending with Hiccup's boxer waistband.

"Safe word."

"Can I just use stop?"

Well, it wasn't something he expected to hear in general, so that made it effective.

"Absolutely. Ready?"

"Yeah."

His voice was a little rough already, and it would be cruel to prolong his waiting torture further. Not planning to cause serious pain with no gauge of Hiccup's tolerance, Toothless curled his wrist only slightly, delivering an accurate and satisfyingly noisy tap to his boyfriend's backside. Hiccup jumped a little, but there was no sign of that zap through his nerves where pain could make ones legs give out.

"Two. Maybe three."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Again."

Toothless indulged the bossy bottom, letting a little more force in to the next one and enjoying the shocked gasp as Hiccup shuddered.

"Five. Again."

Unsure if Hiccup was looking for a hard limit, or wanting to simply see how much it _could_ hurt him, or even if he was simply enjoying it and wanted to continue, Toothless kept the same level that time, testing how much more sensitive he was now his nerves were firing, blood rushing to the skins surface.

"Still five."

Hiccup took the initiative this time, letting go of the grips to push down his boxers. One side of his ass was turning a lovely pink colour, rosy with the impact. It left him with a blank canvas the other side, watching Hiccup grip again and awaiting the next blow. Toothless needed to be careful not to bruise the underlying tissue, but he was aiming for quick and sharp over welts and prolonged aches.

"Ah! Seven!"

The next hit had a little whistle to it, but didn't stay in contact long enough for full impact. Toothless put the crop down, reaching to pry Hiccup's white-knuckle grip away and seeing that yes, Hiccup had _really_ been enjoying that. His cock was flushed and full, hardening for the sweet sting of a riding crop against his cute little ass.

"Why'd you stop?"

Hiccup looked very disappointed.

"You're a beginner, I'm not. Most people are trying this out together for the first time and don't understand how their body will respond in an hour, two hours, twelve. I know you sit for prolonged periods at work, and I'm not sending you home with a bruised ass babe. _However,_ if you're still looking to learn about pain, I can give you a few more peeks into playtime."

His answer was a nod from Hiccup, who at least seemed to take Toothless at his word for experience in bodily response. His tolerance and ability to take more while still sitting comfortably the next day would increase with time, and Toothless would never dream of stinting on the aftercare.

"Alright. I have a few things here. Canes aren't for beginners, but a pin wheel, some low-burns and clamps... I think we can have a little fun?"

Hiccup nodded, eyeing the things Toothless picked up and placed on the table. His tongue peeked out to moisten dry lips, breathing quickened and cock still hard.

"Anything else? I'm not comfortable gagging you yet, but... blindfolds? Restraints?"

"No. I wanna see what you're doing, and restraints are distracting."

"Alright. On your front for now handsome. I know you can't see, but I'll turn you over soon. I have clamps."

Laying on his stomach, Hiccup twisted his head to give Toothless a wry grin at his matter-of-fact statement about his intentions to clamp Hiccup's skin. Lighting his low-burn candle, Toothless left it to melt for a minute or so, lifting his pin wheel. It looked a little like a pizza cutter, but with sharp little points all around the circumference. A very versatile toy - it was all down to how the dominant used it, but it could leave pleasant tingles or little puncture marks. Rolling it lazily up Hiccup's back, he saw the man squirm, trying to work out if it tickled or not.

Pressure changed it from tingle to threat of pain, just shy of leaving those little divots in Hiccup's skin but enough to bring his skin sensitivity up. The candle was ready now, allowed Toothless to drip those tantalising zaps of hot and sharp along bare skin, letting wax pool in the dip of Hiccup's lower back before working his way up toward the shoulders.

"How's that?"

"G-good!"

Glad, Toothless brushed off the dried wax, knowing Hiccup would need a wash regardless now, and encouraged his lover onto his back. Hiccup was visibly aroused, cock flushed a deeper red and a soft pink blush ran from face to chest, breathing ragged and his mouth open. His nipples were practically begging to be clamped, really. The ones he had to hand were the gentlest, pressure but not intended to cause real pain - just something that would fuel his submissives sensitivity, add to the full body experience.

Wax play was a favourite of Toothless' - so long as you were aware there was an actual flame, and particular areas were avoided, there was no real danger, no injury, just those short, sharp jolts. Hiccup seemed quite enamoured with it too, eyes following the candle as it was held over him, considering where to drip and drop. One drop landed in the dip between his pectorals, and Hiccup finally moaned aloud. Up until then it had been all soft pants or the one near-yelp under the crop. But now? Now he had him in that sweet zone of arousal.

A tweak now and then of the clamps on his nipples kept Hiccup on that edge, squirming and writhing as wax dripped over his chest, drizzling down his flexing stomach messily before careful application left wax drying on his trembling thighs.

"Had enough?"

Hiccup shook his head, jaw set tight as he wriggled.

"Touch me... please?"

The way his cock strained and jerked with each subsequent splatter of wax was telling him plenty, but Hiccup's pleading tone was icing on the cake _and_ the cherry on the top. Blowing out the candle, he wrapped the hand not covered in wax dribbles around Hiccup's swollen shaft, pumping him with purpose - he had asked so nicely, tolerating the multitude of sensations. A few tweaks to his clamps with the other hand and Toothless had Hiccup coming over his hand with a shout, spurting onto his already-messy belly with a guttural cry of release.

"Oh... oh gods... that was intense."

"Pain can do that. It sorta ramps up the reward hormones you feel after. I'm gonna get something to wipe you down with."

Toothless didn't have to go far, prepared for such things in his special room and having wet wipes and sterile wipes amongst other things. Hiccup laid there, basking in his dopamine flooded brain quietly while clean up went on around - and on - him.

"Right, come on you. You need a proper clean up and a rest."

"What about you?"

Hiccup gestured to Toothless' unsatisfied erection, but he shooed the hand away.

"If you touched me now I'd go off instantly. You were fucking hot to watch."

Toothless could always catch up on the orgasm score chart in bed later...

-HTTYD-

**I promised smut! Might not be the smut you wanted but it's the smut you got! heh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah, I know! I didn't forget this story, I just kept re-writing the plan (yes, there is a plan!) and then getting sidetracked...**

**but I never forgot it! So, onward!**

-HTTYD-

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Hiccup looked up from where he was fiddling with his phone, finding Toothless looking at him with concern writ across his very, very handsome face.

"About what?"

"Whatever is making you stare at that thing like it's going to attack you."

Sighing, Hiccup leant back in his chair and scrubbed a hand through his hair, adding another sigh for good measure.

"I was just... thinking about calling my dad. But I wasn't sure if he would still be ignoring me and that would probably make me feel worse."

His father not accepting Hiccup hurt all the more when he knew full well how supportive his dad was of Gobber, Hiccup's surrogate uncle and Stoick's best friend. His mother still kept in touch and reassured him that she wasn't going to let Stoick get away with being rude to he and Toothless, but that wasn't as comforting as his father just accepting him.

"Hey" Toothless shuffled closer, wrapped arms around Hiccup "he'll come around. Your dad loves you. It can just be a shock to realise that whatever life you had all planned out for your child is suddenly over. Especially if he's the traditional sort."

"I guess. Still sucks."

"I agree. Come on, come cuddle me, you can watch your phone from the sofa if you must."

Hiccup let himself be pulled from kitchen table to the sofa, not that he had a lot of choice when Toothless could just pick him up and carry him over. Damn, he was strong. And muscular... shaking off the distraction, Hiccup felt himself enveloped by strong arms, humming happily as he settled against Toothless' solid chest, watching the way his dark skin slid over well-formed muscles. He definitely worked hard for them, but somehow found Hiccup and his skinny, not-very-muscly self attractive. Very much so, if their sex life was any indication.

"Are you still on for coming to the workshop tomorrow?"

"Yeah. So long as you promise to save me if anyone tries to ask me loads of questions about stuff you can answer and I can only panic at."

Chuckling, Toothless pecked a kiss on his jaw.

"I solemnly swear to save you. But we do need to head over to my place tonight, otherwise we'll have to get up _really_ early tomorrow."

Groaning at the thought of moving, Hiccup wriggled closer to his warm cosy boyfriend, humming happily when Toothless petted his hair. Of course, the traitor then literally stood them both up, slinging Hiccup over his shoulder much to the slighter mans protests.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Only if you agree to get your overnight stuff."

"Toothless, I swear I will never have sex with you again."

That got him back on his feet, at least, though on the receiving end of one very petulant pout from his boyfriend at the prospect.

"You wouldn't! You like it too much!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup went in search of clothes to wear the next day, shoving them into a bag and tossing his phone charger in alongside it. After a text to Astrid letting her know he'd be gone and therefore unavailable to feed her, Hiccup followed his lover out of the flat, slumping rather gracelessly in his car.

"I'm not really in the mood for the playroom tonight. Is that ok?"

Toothless immediately turned to him, taking Hiccup's hand and fixing him with that soft, gooey gaze of his.

"Always. It _always_ has to be your choice Hiccup."

Smiling in return, Hiccup buckled his seatbelt in and relaxed a little. He was off work, about to spend the night with his weird and wonderful boyfriend and then spend a day surrounded by people who were all just searching for acceptance and understanding, like him. Or in Toothless' case, had already found it and wanted to pass it on to those in need of it. It was a soothing contrast to the fear of his father never talking to him again.

They made dinner together, extra serving of protein-packed chicken on Toothless' plate, though he happily covered it with the rich sauce Hiccup made, so he could only assume calories weren't an issue lately. He sort of understood that there were cycles in which calories mattered more, but he left it to Toothless and his massive tub of protein powder to think about, and made lighter meals if he saw Toothless weighing things.

Satisfied by the meal, Hiccup resumed burrowing into his boyfriends arms, comfortable and content for the minute as fingers traced shapeless squiggles along his back, lazily enjoying the others presence for a while. Naturally, Toothless could not be trusted to behave the entire time, as he was forever thinking of ways to wind Hiccup up. And Hiccup was reminded quite quickly of that fact when those fingers absently exploring his body slipped below his waistband, not touching anything properly but the tease was enough that he squirmed, the smirk on his boyfriends face far too smug and knowing.

He might not have been in the mood for anything more, but the prospect of losing himself just a little definitely drew Hiccup closer, humming as Toothless kissed him, fingers slipping lower to cup his growing erection, fingers rubbing and squeezing playfully until Hiccup was twitching, letting out probably-embarrassing noises of neediness the longer he was touched.

They managed to make it to the bed before clothes hit the floor, but Hiccup reckoned that was a close call in all honesty. Toothless tackled him to the bed playfully, any and all fabric discarded in the hunt for bare skin to touch, sloppy kisses laved over Hiccup's chest, broad hands sliding down his sides, over his hip bones to stroke his thighs. It sort of tickled, but somehow Hiccup was panting in pleasure rather than wriggling away in fits of laughter. The sound of the lube opening made him shiver, body pulsing with want as Toothless gave him that questioning look - how did he want it?

He'd never have imagined himself capable before meeting this wonderful human, but Hiccup spread his legs without a hint of shame, only wanton eagerness to be filled letting itself be known as fingers breached him first, stroking teasingly across those sensitive nerves, encouraging his body to open up nice and gentle. Toothless watched his face, undoubtedly seeing whimpers and flushed cheeks, slack jaw and open mouth. Hiccup was too aroused to care, squirming and keening in an attempt to urge Toothless on, to stop him teasing him that way.

Eventually, it worked. Slipping a condom on first, Toothless lifted his hips slightly, pressing into Hiccup inch by painstaking inch, girth pushing his limits for those few seconds as his heart pounded in his chest. Remembering to breathe properly, Hiccup worked on relaxing his muscles, relieved to feel their bodies come flush at last. He loved the full feeling, that slow, steady build of tingles that seemed to spread their way through his whole body until Hiccup fell apart.

Methodical thrusts came in slow, rocking motions, pulling out only a couple of inches at a time before Toothless pressed back in again, that dizzying pressure making Hiccup gasp and moan, tightening his pale, freckled thighs against dark, solid oblique muscles. His fingers flexed against the bed bneath, clutching at the sheets when a long thrust dragged perfectly inside him to nudge that hot spot, his prostate sending darts of molten heat through his limbs. Everything but chasing the high, getting more, _more, more_ left his mind, blank save for the coloured lights exploding behind his eyes. Gods he loved how Toothless played his body, seeming to know every single thing that would make Hiccup writhe and buck and plead for more, all the while slowly devolving above him so Hiccup could watch the play of emotions across his lovers face.

Climax overtook him in a sudden rush, body consumed with the heat and waves of sensations, left Hiccup to feel as though he were swimming through a sun-warmed, turbulent ocean, cock jerking and spurting over them both as Hiccup spasmed, shuddering and panting as he felt Toothless buck his hips, settling deep before letting out a low, satisfied grunt, turning his eyes up toward Hiccup with a breathless smile as they rocked and slowed to a standstill. Sweat coated his sticky skin, but Hiccup was too busy basking in the lazy afterglow to really care much about that.

Moving to dispose of soiled latex, Toothless returned with something to help Hiccup clean up with, nuzzling the back of his neck and peppering kisses over it when they spooned lazily afterwards. Then complained about his hair.

"You like my hair."

"Of course I do. But it does get all up in my face!"

Hiccup chuckled, content to let sleep creep up and claim him now.

"Deal with it."

-HTTYD-

**I know it's short but this was mostly me trying to remember how to write these boys I am a bit out of practice. So enjoy some feels-y smut.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeff: No... dragons do not exist in this universe. Just some dragon-dick shaped sex toys (which exist in real life!)**

**I'll be the first to admit this story occasionally falls a little by the wayside for me, mostly because I suck as a person, but I did keep trying and just kept getting stuck. So for that, I can only offer apologies and gay stuff.  
**

-HTTYD-

"Get your cute butt down here!"

"Bite me!"

Toothless chuckled, hearing Hiccup crash around getting ready in a hurry. He'd overslept; Toothless got up to work out, but didn't want to wake Hiccup when he looked so cute asleep, only to realise that if they didn't get him out of bed soon, he'd be late for the workshop. So Hiccup was upstairs getting ready, Toothless waiting patiently at the bottom. Finally a flustered lab tech appeared, bag on his shoulder and hair being patted down to only its usual disarray.

"I'd love to, but then we'd definitely be late. Come on hot stuff, time to go hand out condoms and watch you be all cute when you blush."

"I hate you."

"No you don't" he pecked a kiss on Hiccup's stubbled face "you think I'm wonderful. You ready to go?"

"Just let me grab-oh" Toothless held up the box of breakfast fixings "thanks."

"You can eat in the car, there's a fork in here too. Ready?"

Hiccup nodded, still with that maddeningly beautiful shy smile of his whenever they held hands. Gods did he adore this man. Hiccup hungrily devoured the breakfast, commending Toothless' cooking all the while and making an utterly indecent sound of satisfaction when he was done.

"I needed that."

"Well now _I_ need a cold shower."

"You are incorrigible!"

"Yep!"

Grinning, Toothless got out the car, taking Hiccup and all his stuff to go get set up. A few vendors looked surprised to see Hiccup there, but Toothless said he was his boyfriend and nobody batted an eye after that. Hiccup took the chocolate penis from Toothless, sat chewing it obediently and looking unconcerned, only to catch his eye so Toothless could watch Hiccup suck the last bit into his mouth with a wink.

Well, now he had to work with a semi. Damned sexy Hiccup. Getting his set up done quickly, Toothless was ready to go within a few minutes, perched on his seat drinking the coffee Hiccup had sweetly gone to get for him.

"So what happens now?"

"We wait for people to show up, I give my little shows at the same sort of time and they can come ask and buy my toys in between."

"And there was me slightly worried about watching you pack the car up earlier."

"As much fun as it would be, you're too much a newbie for half this stuff and definitely too new to go through _so many_ all at once."

Casting a glance at a couple of the more... challenging looking ones, Hiccup seemed inclined to agree.

"Yeah. Fair point. Some of them look evil."

"A few are pretty tough, although it depends on the size."

"Product testing?"

"I've tried a few toys in my time, yes."

Well, he had tried a _lot_ of toys in his time. Toothless' shop did such good business for the company that they'd sent him freebies over the years, so he didn't even have to pay the high prices. Although between the longevity and the creativity, plus the _quality_ and attention to detail? He couldn't deny Bad Dragon was well worth the price tag.

Despite his initial nerves, Hiccup relaxed into the day. He still blushed when Toothless was talking in depth about specific sex acts, but that was endearing more than anything and it wasn't as though most of the other people talking to him weren't also a bit red in the cheeks. Luckily for all in attendance, Toothless was shameless and open, answering questions and dispensing condoms alongside information.

"So" Toothless quizzed as they stepped out into the weak, fading afternoon sun "did you have a good day?"

Hiccup pretended to think about it, then flashed him a smile.

"Yeah. I did. It took a while for me to get used to it, but then I realised nobody there was there to judge and after that it was a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear it. My place ok or do you want me to take you home?"

"Your place works. Pick up food on the way? Or are you on a strict part of your diet?"

"No, I can do a day off today but no more this week."

He loved that Hiccup didn't get weird about his eating - Toothless ate _a lot,_ but sometimes he was strict and only ate certain things and Hiccup never minded if he asked to postpone junk food dates or if he only wanted rice and chicken for dinner. Hiccup could even make rice and chicken more exciting, though gods only knew how. He was just good like that.

"You sure?"

"Hiccup, I think this stunning body of mine can handle a day off."

He flexed jokingly, knowing already that Hiccup liked the way he was built. Said boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say."

They grabbed terribly unhealthy food for dinner, headed back to his place and Hiccup arranged things on plates while Toothless put away the stuff from the workshop, then dived on Hiccup and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek with an overexaggerated "mwah!" noise until his boyfriend laughed.

"Behave, you'll knock something over!"

"But you're so cute!"

"You're ridiculous."

Figuring he had nothing to lose - and checking Hiccup wasn't holding anything first - Toothless licked the side of his face before moving away, cackling playfully to himself.

"Toothless! Ugh! That's gross!"

"You don't seem to mind my tongue anywhere else."

Hiccup faltered, still wiping at his wet face.

"That's different."

"Mhmm. Come on, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Toothless winked.

"Especially for you."

-HTTYD-

**Ok, in the time since this was updated I basically tossed out and rewrote how this story would go about a dozen times. It's settled now, can't promise super regular updates but at least I know where I'm going when I have time. Please accept these two being dorks for now.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dal Segno alla Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926556) by [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany), [Thursday26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26)




End file.
